Risking Chances: Batfur
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: -Batman- the Justice League/Unlimited- Finding who she is, awe, friendship, courage, intelligence, and companionship and more. Including Hotel Transylvania and Monsters vs Aliens at the end.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I am Batfur. I know, it's not that original, but it's the clan name I got, although my nickname is a bit better. You can call me 'Bea'. I am one of the final four warriors of the Sierra Travelers Clan. Bootpelt, Mousewing, and Reedheart is the others. Sunrise is our leader. It was my turn to take the journey to an chosen world, which was interconnected with a old warrior's world. I chose Batman's world which is woven within Shiftshine's world home; Superman.

I will be there into the near future after Shiftshine's family grew up some. Rari, which I call her, is delighted to have a old friend to aid her to protect our worlds. I may not know what I will be, metahuman or just plain human with warrior moves, or something else entirely.

What could I say about myself? Well, for starters, my parents were killed in a big car crash, and then I was raised by my grandparents on Mom's side. It happened when I was real young, about 7 years old. Papa didn't have family, met Mom, then had me. Grandpa told me that Papa was a nightclub bouncer, and Mom was a tutor. I was born in New Jersey, but moved to New York City where Grandpa and Grandma lived after the accident. I inherited some of Papa's sun allergy. You may know the technical name; Polymorphic Light Eruption, (PLE). It isn't as serious as Papa's allergy was, from what I could vaguely remember. I think since Mom didn't have it, and Papa had it, I had a stronger tolerance to the sunlight, but I couldn't be out all day.

I met the clan when I was younger in my adult years, and with occasional babysitting on the Surface, I was definitely made to be a warrior. For some reason, it felt so natural to me when I accepted the clan battle techniques, and I never had felt more peaceful or fluid in my body before in my life until the moment I became part of the clan.

My day began upon a nice, partly cloudy day which I was grateful for, and I was heading to HQ below Upworld House, my final babysitting job done, with my last bunch of money secured. I had this mint green sleeved shirt that emboldened the combined Batman/Superman symbol, and black jeans, and brown khakis boots, and around my neck is my totem radio necklace. The thread itself is a cotton dyed twisted pink/purple, and hanging from the thread is two totems. The first one is a carved black bat, and the second one is a toned crystal/gem circle of metal. There are three rings; the outside ring is a emerald green cut-gemstone, the middle ring is a copper gold which was melted from pennies, and the inside ring is a silver white flat-cut crystal. Protecting the front of the totem is a shield of solid glass.

I pushed the button of the elevator, zooming down as I whistled a tune I had adopted from another movie I came to love. The doors opened, and I saw the tents inside the former computer room. The rest of the computers except one has been sold off a while ago, with the last warriors' rooms basically closed off. The kitchens has been closed off as well. Only the library which the final computer rests at, and the portal room is still open. The hidden theater room is still used, for we have been using the bathrooms and the movies for further watching.

My room had been bared, with the murals amazingly maintained. The north wall was painted of all the Batman characters, from comics and movies including villains as well. The east wall contained the Wayne Manor side by side with the Watchtower in outer space. The west wall had the rest of the Justice League characters.

From my blue/black tent, I grabbed my satchel that contained my savings, and some things I thought I could need in use, and added my last bunch of money to my savings which is a great deal of money in total. Over in the portal room, near the portal, is the others waiting for me. They had their own superhero/superheroine clothes to represent their favorite character. Sunrise nodded at me as I got into the room, turning on the portal, the rainbow colors immediately coming on. I shook hands each, and smiled at Sunrise in respect.

I walked forward, entered the portal, wondering what is awaiting me inside, with a hopeful thought repeating inside my head. _I want to know who I am._


	2. Chapter 2

The tunnel was dark, then suddenly appeared this great old forest, and I could see a clearing just ahead, the sky full of stars and the crescent moon. I took a deep breath, noticing the air was crystal clear. Then I saw this porch swing perched upon a strong branch, a blanket covering the hardwood, but that's not what has caught my attention. What rather caught my attention was this couple sitting and talking in the porch, and I felt a stirring of familiarity and comfort as I got closer.

"Hello?". I called out loud. The couple turned at my voice, and the woman gasped softly, "Silviu, she really looks like you.". The man smiled gently, chuckled, "She looks like both of us, Lindsey.". I blinked at their voices, soft and melodic; slightly raspy, and smooth. Memories flashed by my mind, and I gasped silently, and asked, "Mom, Papa?".

Papa nodded, "Yes, it's us, Anne.", calling me by my middle name. We all ran to each other, Mom and Papa running to me as I ran to them, meeting halfway in heartfelt hugs and sobs as I was enveloped within Mom's ocean salty scent and Papa's smoky spice scent. I stepped back to take in their appearances. Mom had this full-crested rose red dress, with soft-transparent sleeves, and for some reason, she was barefoot. Her silky long dark brown hair, like mine, was pinned up in a beautiful half-updo, half bun. Her cinnamon brown eyes sparkling back at me, contrasting with her incredible creamy tan skin.

Papa had this rose red vest under a gray/black jacket, with black pants, and polished black tap shoes. For some reason, he has this velvet purple/red/black cape, secured around his neck. His raven black hair was slicked back, the hint of hairspray to hold his hair back, for I remembered his hair was more scruffy, through still elegant. I had his eyes; amber glinting warmly with a hint of intelligence in them, contrasting with his very pale tan skin. My skin tone is a mix; semi-pale cream tan.

I sheepishly asked, "Did I interrupt your date, guys?". Papa chuckled deeply, and Mom replied, "Oh, no. You're our daughter, and we don't care about that. What matters is that you're here, my little batty girl.".

I blushed lightly as I remembered that fond nickname, then I blinked as I began to frown. "I thought your name was Anton, Papa.". Papa smiled gently at me as he began to escort me along Mom to the porch swing.

"That calls for a explanation, and that explanation begins with my story.". Papa said like he was going to tell a big secret. He gestured for me to sit at the end so I can watch Papa and Mom talk at the other end.

Papa took a deep breath, and Mom kissed him on the cheek, giving him a encouraging lovingly smile. Papa smiled back in appreciation, and looked at me with trepidation. "My story began in another place, another world. I was born to aristocrats, I was taught formal education, and I fought in battle against vicious enemies who wanted my family dead. They never took the time to understand my family or me, unlike your mother. I met your mother almost immediately after I got lost, far away from home, and in despair over my loss. Lindsey taught me so many things that taught me to grow and live, and in return, I told her about my past, my loss, everything possible. I'd never thought I could find my soul mate in your mother after I found that she had accepted me for who I am and..what I am as well. When you came into the world, I knew I had to protect you, my newest treasure of my life, along with your mother."

"However, things had to end, and I tragically and ironically lost my life along with your mother, yet we celebrated in watching over you from the moment you began to grow to our present reunion. Anton was my name in your mother's world, while Silviu was my true name. After all, it was tradition.". Papa finished with a commutative understanding glance.

I exhaled, taking in all the story, and looking through them optimistically. "You aren't human, are you, Papa?". I asked in silent awe. Papa grinned, and with no notice, his canines grew to be elongated, giving the fact that Papa was a vampire. "You always have been smart, my Anne.".

Mom smiled, "Silviu is very fortunate, for there were many substitutes in my world to replace his bated hunger for blood, such as rare meat, and more. I never cared about what he is, only who he is. He changed my life by giving me love, and you. He wanted me to be happy, so he knew being human is needed for me, and I loved him more and since.".

I widened my eyes, "I am a Dhampir, aren't I?". Papa nodded, "Indeed. You see, your human side is superior over your vampire side in Lindsey's world, but I believe you will revert on into your vampire side once you cross over into my world. Vampires truly exist in my world which is Batman and the others' world. Now, remember, there are good and bad vampires like there are super people and villains.".

I blinked as a memory of research came to me, "Did Vlad exist?". Papa smiled widely at that mention. "In fact, he did. I am his cousin, although distant, mind you, but yes, I was related to him, and now you are related to him as well. I believe the technical word would be that you are his 5 times distant cousin.". I exhaled my surprise at that. Mom chuckled.

"I reacted about the same as well when I heard his story. Now, the myths about vampires are half-truths, as I have found out from your father. Sensitive to the sun, allergic to garlic, able to shapeshift, however the stake through the heart was a fake myth, through being burned in fire is true, thanks to your father's death revelation. And as well, able to eat human foods, just as not much as humans do.". Mom concluded thoughtfully. _Wow, that changes some theories for sure._


	3. Chapter 3

I groaned lightly as I woke up in a sparse quiet alley, the darkness contrasting with a lamplight nearby, giving me the hint that I was at night, through what time I wasn't sure about. I opened my knapsack as I got it off me, and grabbing a gift which Mom and Papa was talking about.

{Flashback} _I asked a few more questions in quick release. "What about endurance, strength, speed, and flight? Is there a limit to shapeshifting? Do I have a vampire name?"._

 _Papa laughed out merrily, "She has your ambitious curiosity, Lindsey.". Mom chuckled, "I think she could handle anything in your world, Silviu.". Papa nodded in agreement, and spoke, "Well, in order to answer your questions, I must explain about full-blooded vampires, meaning me. In comparison to humans, I have about 5 times the abilities you spoke about. I could shapeshift into 5 animals including my natural bat form. And yes, I couldn't resist giving you your traditional name. You were given the name, 'Miruna' which means peace."._

 _I murmured, "Miruna. I really like it. Papa, could you show your forms, please?". Papa smirked, and with a swoop of red smoke, he appeared as a magnificent black vampire bat with tinted red-amber eyes._

 _"This one has served me very well in scouting, hunting, and being in small places as well.". Papa spoke proudly, then shifted again, into a large black raven with beady silver amber eyes. "This one helped me in hiding in the shadows around dawn and dusk, and I fooled humans easily for I was able to overhear anything of importance including news.". then shifted again into a rare black lion, with gold amber eyes. I was in admiration over this one. "This one helped in scaring off humans from my old territory when I couldn't dare to shift back to normal, and also hunted down large prey as well.". Then shifted once more, into a black squirrel with silver eyes. "With this one, I was able to travel among trees, and served as bait to lure prey in hunting times.". Then for the very last form, Papa shifted into a black seal with wide coal gray eyes. "Being underwater in this form served me very well when I had to hide from vicious hunters, plus, I can snack upon fish and other things."._

 _Papa shifted back to normal, and I smiled at him hopefully, "Were there other Dhampirs like me in your world, Papa?". Papa hummed lightly. "It's a rare breed, mind you, but yes, there were quite a couple I knew including my dear nephew.". I nodded understanding his comment, and frowned slightly. "What was of the loss you spoke about?"._

 _Papa grimaced slightly, and a few tears leaked out, as Mom stroked his arm comfortingly in a reassuring gesture, and took the time to speak, "It's still fresh for him, even with 30 years past, it still pains him. What your father could tell me was that one night, he, and his family was hunting in the mountains, and there was..a tragic battle between his family and a mass of humans. Silviu fought bravely, but it was all for nothing. The place was burning, and your father heard his family's screams, with your grandfather ordering him to escape, as he was the patriarch of the family."._

 _I gaped silently, looking from Mom to Papa who was taking deep breaths, I dared to ask him a question, "Did anyone else escape?". Papa sighed, "I never got the chance to check for any survivors as the humans were getting closer and I couldn't want to be caught again. My little sister, my parents, my brother-in-law, and nephew, gone.". I blinked, sad for my relatives I could never get the chance to meet. Papa exhaled a breath, and looked better as Mom gently hugged him._

 _"Now, I expect you will have half of my abilities at best, and as well, a few forms too.". Papa replied thoughtfully, and Mom nodded, "And you will have control over your bloodlust, won't you?"._

 _I smirked with determination, "I swear on my heart and hope to burn, Mom and Papa.". Papa smiled, "Excellent, now, since we have missed your birthday for years, we have a gift for you, it will be there in your knapsack once you wake in my old world, understand, Miruna?", using my vampire name for clarification. I nodded understandingly, a burning of respect in my body as I bowed my head slightly to him, "Yes, Father.". Papa looked satisfied at that._

 _Mom smiled, "Be careful, baby.". I kissed her on the cheek, and spoke, "I will, I love you, Mom.". I then looked up at Papa, and he kissed my forehead, and I took a breath, "Love you, Papa.". Papa smiled, "We love you, Anne.". Then they both started to leave when a sudden question came to me, "Papa, I thought vampires couldn't come to heaven?"._

 _Papa smirked, "I hate to quote this, but 'When y_ _ou're made of flesh or blood, but you have feelings, and you think about things, and that means you have a soul.'-_

 _-'And souls don't die.'- I finished for him with a grin, my theory blowing up in cahoots as I found out that vampires have souls despite their undead hearts. Papa winked and linked his arm with Mom's arm, and they both waved, and disappeared in a large beam. I sighed blissfully with a hint of sadness for my lost relatives, and hoped to find out if there's anyone of my bloodline or family out there in Papa and now, my world. I saw the end of the tunnel, the picture showing Gotham City, and I smirked, digging deep to search for one of my forms, hopefully, and suddenly I shifted into a tiny black bat, and instincts came to me quickly as I flew and flapped to the picture, and then went through into the pitch darkness as I blacked out.}_

My gift was a gorgeous carved small chest box, made of medium brown mahogany, the details being snowy white bats, purple flowers, and black ribbons. I opened it, and gasped in surprise as I brought out a hooded purple velvet cape, complete with a Mavis-like black dress, with the hem reaching by knee, and white leather finger-less gloves, and dark green leggings, and sharp black flats with purple inside, and a eye mask of black with white coverings. All together, I thought it was perfect for me.

"Thanks, guys, I love it!". I spoke appreciatively at the stars. A couple of them twinkled back, making me smile happily. I smiled, "Perfect night for some practice. Better call Shifter.". _I hope she could give me some pointers._


	4. Chapter 4

(Shiftshine's P.O.V.)

Once I got the call from Batfur, I knew I had to come see her, but first things first, I have to bring Bruce along. I called the Watchtower, calling for him in my earpiece. "Batman, do you remember the favor you owed me? It's time for that now.".

Batman gave a soft sigh, "Where?".

"Burnley, Gotham.". I replied sharply yet casually. I heard a affirming hum, then we ended the call, with Batman responding, "Give me a few minutes.". I whistled softly as I flew onward to the top of Gotham Arms Apartment, my dragon wings flapping, aided by the wind, and I landed upon the ledge.

"Bea, you here?". I called out. Suddenly I heard a thud nearby, and I stepped down, began to walk warily yet concerned to see the source of the noise, then I heard a playful growl as I turned around to see a big black lioness with blue-gold eyes pouncing at me, and I tensed my shoulders as she crashed into me, the two of us rolling backwards until I pinned down the lioness.

A grin adorned the lioness's muzzle, "Ha, I caught you, Rari!". I snorted amusingly, "Yet I pinned you, Bea.". I got off, my dragon wings absorbing back into my body, as Bea shifted back to normal with a swoop of purple smoke , waved a hand in admission, "Details, details, Rari. Now, it's great to see you again, girl!". I took a good look at her super-heroine uniform, and mentally loved it as it suited her really well.

I chuckled lowly, "Ditto, old friend. How's things in HQ?". Bea shrugged, "More quiet yet crazier since you left. How's the kids?".

"Caleb just got into college, and the triplets are adapting well, and Conner, he's on a self-journey for a while. Kal's a bit worried about him.". I spoke matter of fact. Bea nodded, "Figures since your man's a bit of a worrywart at times.". I chuckled again. "Batman's on his way here. That was a impressive form you got there. Lioness, and bat, huh?". I smiled approvingly.

Bea smirked mischievously at me, "That's not all, man. Check this out!". She changed into a Munchkin cat, dark brown with black spots, but that's not it. What's surprising is the set of large black bat-like wings between her shoulders, and her eyes shone like gold. She flew so natural like it was nothing to her, and she seemed to purr amusingly as she saw me gaping in astonishment. She giggled, "I thought you are used to stuff like this, Shifter.".

I shook my head, spoke, "I am, but I admit I have never seen something like you before until now.". Bea smirked, and flew up so high, and then shot back down like a cannon with her wings folded, and then changed into her tiny bat form, her eyes glittering crystal blue. "That's not bad, huh?". as she flew around me, doing small turns and tricks.

"Yep.". I shortly agreed. "Have you tested your abilities, Batfur?". Bea laughed lightly as she shifted back to normal. "Comparing to a human, I found that I have 2.5 times the strength and speed. Papa was right in his theory. I have half of his abilities, thanks to my genes.". I nodded, "Nice. You ready to meet Batman?".

She smiled, "You know it". then she sheepishly asked, "He actually is behind me, is he?". I nodded in affirmation as Batman was actually here, standing behind Bea.

Bea turned around to face Batman. Batman was silent, looking straight at her, then spoke, "You are to be my apprentice, yes?". I walked outside her side, looked at her face as she nodded, "Yes, sir.". Batman blinked slowly, and turned around, walking to the ledge to stare out at the city, and nodded to himself.

"Come and follow me, do what I tell you tonight, then I will decide within tomorrow, understand?". Batman stoically requested softly yet I and Batfur heard him clearly and good.

"Crystal clear, Batman, sir.". Bea spoke normally. Batman gave a brief nod, and turned his voice to me, "I will take care to oversee her, Shiftshine. You can go.".

I sighed heavily, "Of course, Batman.". I gave a grin to Batfur, and whispered, "He may be harsh, but he's soft on the inside. See you around, Batfur.". Batfur nodded with a wave as I shifted into my osprey form, and left the duo as I dipped and flew into the wind, heading back to Metropolis across the bay. A thought rumbled through my mind. _Bruce, please listen to Bea if she offers advice or a idea._


	5. Chapter 5

(Batman's P.O.V.)

I watched Batfur as she effortlessly followed me, either in normal form or her animal forms, as I swung from building to building, and I admitted I was mildly impressed with her determination. Suddenly, my home earpiece rang. I turned to Batfur, held up a hand to gesture for her to wait, in her vampire cat form, she nodded at me, and sat upon a vent top.

I held a hand up to my earpiece, "What is it, Alfred?". A soft reply, "Sir, there's a break-in at the Midtown Bank.". I gave a sigh and hum, "Thank you, Alfred.". "Anytime, sir.", a last reply before the earpiece beeped off.

"Are you prepared to show me your skills?". I asked sharply to Batfur, and she pulled a fast determined smile, "I am, Batman.". I nodded, "Good, follow me.". I shortly requested as I hopped off the ledge, landing into the Batmobile as I recently called it on auto. Batfur zoomed after me with speed and determination as she was aided by the winds.

We arrived at the bank, and slipped into the shadows, hearing snippets of conversation along with the familiar sounds of coin bags and gold bars. We got closer as we used the rafters with silent steps and and blending within the shadows well. The hissing, harsh voice of Killer Croc was the sole familiar voice out of all the voices in the conversation. I counted at least four other voices.

Batfur whispered, "Do you want me to take on the morons while you take on it to him?". I nodded and Batfur gave a mischievous smirk, and disappeared into the vent nearby, then I heard a thud, and Batfur's casual voice.

"Oh, did I interrupt something? You know, you two look cute, through I prefer good guys.". she spoke then a crumbling sound with a shriek of pain, hinting that one of the minions hit the wall as Batfur must have dodged him. "Attempting to hit a lady like me? You deserve something for that, jerk.". Then sounds of a squabble began with distinct yells of pain and shouts of triumph.

I heard a grumble and growl from Killer Croc as he exited the vault next door, with loads of money bags. I came out, silent yet dark as I took Croc out of surprise. We battled after the money bags was dropped, and I was managing to win the battle when Killer Croc took some sudden energy to overthrow me into a wall. I swore I had some bruised ribs after that.

I grunted as I struggled to get up, and narrowly dodged him as he was going for the two-armed fist hit, then I heard a roar, which is not from Croc, but from Batfur as she appeared out of nowhere in her lioness form, attacked Croc with her teeth and claws. Croc threw her up into the air, and Batfur shifted back to normal, landing on her feet gracefully.

Killer Croc snarled, "Who and what are you?". Batfur grinned smugly. "Name's Batfur, and you may call me a Dhampir.". Croc roared, and Batfur looked half-bored, "Really, man?". Croc came at her, then a battle began once more, between her and Croc. I was getting more impressed, and I also grew some respect for her as well while I watched her skilled moves, and remarkable abilities. She never was cocky, yet she was resilient when she was bruised or hurt here or there.

Killer Croc was served a last crude move which I very slightly winced at, and Batfur smiled at me hopefully for approval in her accomplished mission. I gave a approving small smile, then heard sirens outside.

"The morons' all tied up.". Batfur replied quickly. I nodded, and I heard voices including Commissioner Gordon. The proceedings went well, and Gordon made a handshake with Batfur which means he took to like her in wary respect. We left both in the Batmobile after I gave her the okay to ride with me. Shiftshine took the time to explain Batfur's situation the day before, and I knew Batfur didn't have a home right now, although I know she has good savings to get a apartment, yet I have the feeling that she might need some familiarity first before she settles down.

"You will stay with me for a while until you have settled with some semblance of a life, does that agree with you?". I asked politely. Batfur smiled, "I accept your invitation, Batman.".

I smiled at her as we arrived into the Batcave, and drew back my mask, looked at her, "Call me Bruce.". Batfur removed her hood and mask, and replied with another smile, "I have a few names, but you can call me Miruna.". Her amber eyes glittered in happiness yet politeness at me, as her dark brown hair moved in sync with her motions.

I nodded and we walked on, with a thought in my mind. _I hope Alfred and the others accept her._


	6. Chapter 6

(Batfur's P.O.V.)

The following months went very well. I was welcomed into the Justice League within a couple of weeks after Rari, Kal, and Bruce gave good references to the other original 5. I settled well into Bruce's manor, and I adored Tim, Damian, and a new Batdog that I had to convince Bruce to see my side of the argument about the dog. It was actually Caleb who found her in the abandoned water-pumps warehouse. With Alfred's help, I named the dog, 'Tien', and Caleb told me that she loves it. She seems to like to play with me in my vampire cat or lioness forms.

She's half Weimaraner and half Irish Wolfhound, and she was remarkably good at getting me, Bruce, or the others out of scraps and such. Alfred has become like a elder uncle to me, Bruce became a sort of a best friend, with Tim, and Damian being good friends and comrades. The older boys are somewhat sorts of friends, but accepting of me. The world came to know me soon enough within a couple of months for I had to battle Darkseid with the teams. Darkseid was overwhelming, but we managed to get rid of him by brutally injuring him and sending him back to Akoliops, thanks to Orion.

I allowed the world to think that I was a new kind of meta-human while the Justice League, the others knew of my Dhampir status. What these events brought, I could've never imagined until I was meeting my thought-long dead aunt. She had Papa and mine's amber eyes, while her hair was dyed dark blue with true roots of ash black. She had a shade darker of pale skin than Papa's skin tone. Her name is Denisa; Disa for short. Unfortunately truly, the other relatives are officially dead, thanks to Disa's first-person account.

Despite that, I was overjoyed to have my aunt back, and I was amused and delighted to hear stories about Papa and the family's antics and adventures. She came to visit me practically everyday, for she had a penthouse in Gotham. She had this foundation that focuses on giving people jobs and homes, in specific order, of course. She and Bruce became partners in the business, for Bruce wanted Gotham to be better too, so he actually bought the warehouses among the bay, and Disa employed hundreds of people to rebuild and replenish the warehouses into apartment condo buildings, with giving the same hundreds of people their homes in the apartments in rental, of course.

I also helped Shiftshine in her nightclub often, and I was happy, for I could have my human food and such. Hunting is mainly deer in the countryside, and fish in the bay. However, Bruce surprised me a step further, since he could be so serious one minute, then joking the next minute. He actually donated his blood, in small amounts. I was overwhelmed when he told me and I quote, "I want both of your sides happy, so it's a small sacrifice to see you smile and live.". I didn't know when or how, but I fell in love with him since that day, even when I had a small affection for him on the day I became his apprentice.

I kept my feelings hidden and quiet for I didn't know how Bruce would react to this news, yet Alfred and some others noticed subtly, and convinced me to try.

(No one's P.O.V.)

Batfur wouldn't have the chance to tell for there was a life-altering day upon a mission which had her and Batman vanished from the world. How did it happen?


	7. Chapter 7

(No One's P.O.V.)

Some of the villains had teamed up to rob the largest bank in the world which is in London, UK; Bane, Toyman, Harley Quinn, and Cheetah, causing Batman, Batfur, Wonder Woman, and Green Arrow to show up and fight them. Bane was on his venom run, Toyman was in some sort of machine that resembles a tank and a robot, Harley had her guns and hammer, and Cheetah had her super-speed and ferocity with claws.

The battles were incredible yet dangerous for bystanders were in danger and the buildings nearby received damage. The heroes were winning when Cheetah urged Toyman to use his secret weapon. The tank moved to reveal a large-calibrate cannon that shot blue-white fireballs that destroyed cars, etc, causing the heroes to focus on saving more bystanders and stopping falling obstacles. They were interrupted often by the villains who are stubborn not to give up.

Batfur was fighting Bane when Batman was busy fighting Harley Quinn, when Batfur was trying to remove the venom tubes, but Bane overthrew her into a car, causing Batfur to receive bruises.

(Batfur's P.O.V.)

"Hell, that hurt, but this will, you monster!". I shouted as I shot back at him, crashing into him in my lioness form, scratching him fiercely, Bane roaring at me in anger, no pain at all, and punched me again, causing me to shift back to normal. I landed a bit hard into the ground, snarling in frustration, and I roared as I launched at him when a robot hand swatted me, causing me to black out for a few minutes as I felt pain and more as I crashed into a crumbling side of a building.

* * *

"Ha, heh, looky here, I got Furry Batty!". Toyman gleefully sadistically called out. Bane was going to dispose of Batfur with his strength and anger when Batman jumped out, leaped into his back, cutting the tubes, earning Bane to scream and yell in frustration and pain. Batman was almost pinned by Bane when he fell backwards, but got out of the way, but what Batman didn't realize was that Toyman was starting another fireball toward Batfur's location.

Toyman laughed madly, "Bye, bye, Batfur!". Batman widened his eyes, and swung as fast as he could, landing besides the devastation of the crumbled building, finding Batfur waking up and groaning in pain as her body were pinned by a huge stone of bedrock and cement.

"Batfur, get out of there!". Batman shouted, and Batfur called out, "I can't, I am stuck!". Batman's eyes widened further as he looked back and saw a large fireball of a different color; gold-blue going at them. Batman got closer and grasped Batfur's hand. "You're my partner, and if we go out, we go together.".

* * *

I exhaled and looked at Bruce, his mask obscuring his eyes, yet there was a brave smile for me. I saw the fireball getting closer and closer. I whispered, "Bruce, hold me, please.".

Bruce nodded slightly, and held my cheek as his other hand went up my hands, "I got you, Miruna.". I smiled weakly, and then the fireball enveloped us, screaming of pain, then I knew nothing as I welcomed my fate. The only comfort I had was Bruce tightening his hold on me.

* * *

Silence came, the city at a standstill as Toyman shouted his triumph to the sky, "Batsies are gone!". Wonder Woman aka Diana was furious, demolished the machine with one powerful combination of punch/kick, and Toyman was terrified once more, this time held up by Wonder Woman, as she snarled to him, "Where did you send them?".

"Not where, but when?". Toyman retorted back. Wonder Woman widened her eyes and threw him into the ground a few feet away. The other villains was down by now with Bane already unconscious. Green Arrow came up to her, "They will find a way back to us, Wonder Woman.".

Diana sighed, "I know. Wherever and whenever, I hope they're okay.". What Diana didn't know was that the lost duo will have challenges to keep them away from finding a way back to this world.


	8. Chapter 8

(Bruce's P.O.V.)

I groaned slightly as I woke up, feeling gritty, cool sand under me, and I squinted my eyes to see that I was in a small cave, the outside bright as the sun. I looked down at myself, and growled as I found that my suit was mostly destroyed, my battered cape the sole surviving cloth, and strangely wrapped around my waist. I heard footsteps coming in, and I saw Miruna, most of her suit gone, apart from her battered dress. She smiled sadly at me, noticing that I was awake, "Bruce, thank goodness you're awake. Sorry about the cape, but it was needed to be that way.".

I nodded, "Where are we?". Miruna sighed, "In a desert.". I blinked at that, "Did you try calling the others?".

"That's the thing, Bruce, I couldn't. It's destroyed, fried, possibly from that fireball that brought us here.". Miruna responded softly. I grumbled at that. "What about your radio necklace, Miruna?".

"It's intact, yet I got static, like I couldn't get through. You see, if I couldn't get through, then-". Miruna started, then I interrupted, "your ex-leader couldn't find us.". Miruna nodded at that. "Any more news?". I asked reluctantly.

Miruna sighed, "My vampire side is dormant, hidden now. I couldn't get it out, probably to the theory that we might be in another world or universe.". I frowned, "That's quite bad news.".

"We're stuck, aren't we?". Miruna asked in a whisper. I nodded hesitantly. I focused on the questions that has got us here. "Is there any familiar things out there?".

Miruna shook her head, "Not if you count sand dunes, and high temperatures, although luckily, the sun's going down in a hour or so.". I asked, "Are you okay?".

"I don't know. I couldn't find water or food. I was lucky to find this cave a while ago when I woke up in the sun. I was free somehow from that stone, yet Toyman sent us in a way familiarly to what Shifter had experienced.". Miruna confessed quietly.

I frowned thoughtfully. "How hot could you describe the temperatures?". Miruna took a few seconds to think, then replied, "At least 95 degrees outside. I presume the temperatures will drop significantly once night comes.". I nodded, "I see. Did you at least see some bushes or something?".

"Afraid not, Bruce.". Miruna replied back. I then hummed, "Then we are in a hot, dry desert. Neither in the Middle East, or Australia.". Miruna looked concerned, "That's quite a lot and more of miles to cover for the others to search through for us if we are still on Earth. But if we are somewhere with no technology or anything to help us, then we must be in-".

"The past.". I sharply finished for her. Miruna cursed for a bit, then calmed down. "Better?". I asked quietly. Miruna looked at me with a half-hearted glance, and nodded, affirming my question. A silence came for us, as I watched the sky slowly change in the view of the cave, and thoughts of struggling ideas went through my mind. I blinked when I heard Miruna's voice.

"Pardon?". I focused on Miruna. Miruna looked a bit hesitant yet thoughtful, "Thank you for being there, Bruce, but I feel it's my fault I got you into this mess.".

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Miruna, it's not your fault, or anybody's fault. We were on a mission, and besides, I couldn't leave you alone. We're partners.".

Miruna laughed bitterly, "Come on, you're the greatest detective of the whole world. You won't be alone at all, and besides, you have family and friends like I do. We will get back somehow, someday, if not in this time's future.".

I shook my head, "No, I would be lost without you because...I greatly care for you, and...,". Miruna gave a soft look as she smiled, her eyes widening then softening in some feeling I couldn't perceive.

She chuckled gently, "Rari and Alfred was right. You truly have a soft side inside yourself.". I rolled my eyes, "Just don't tell anyone about this.". Miruna giggled, and smiled, "You can trust me, Bruce.". I gave a smile and nod. I saw the outside becoming dusk. "We should move on, cover some miles tonight, see if we can find a break in the land or something.". I replied as I got up. Miruna nodded and led the way as I followed her out of the cave. _I just told a secret and she didn't laugh at me. Alfred knew she couldn't do something like that. She's very full of surprises, that's for sure._


	9. Chapter 9

(Miruna's P.O.V.) A few hours later under the stars and moon-

I sighed under my breath, already knowing when we are since we are slightly differently animated. We are in the times of the Bible, although I didn't know which one we came to be in; either the time of Joseph, or Moses in Dreamworks style.

However, I don't know specifically where we are. I researched that in taking Joseph from Canaan (Israel) to Giza in Egypt took at least 15 days if not more, and for Moses and the mass migration, from Giza to Mount Sinai took at least 8 days. We are in the desert, anywhere in Egypt or Israel. Either way, we are literally stuck with no technology, no possibility of returning home.

"Miruna?". Bruce spoke suddenly with a concerned look at me. I smiled at him, "Just figuring out some thoughts, Bruce.". He nodded, and looked ahead. "Can you pinch me?". I raised an eyebrow, "You seeing a mirage at this time of night?".

"Just do it.". He said sharply. I sighed and pinched his shoulder, causing him to shiver momentarily. Bruce gave a grateful smile, and pointed to something in the far distance. "I couldn't make it out, it vaguely looks like a mountain.". I looked in his direction, and saw a sloped mountain in my far sight.

"It's a sloped mountain, Bruce.". I replied. Bruce looked at the distant mountain, and gauged the distance, "Could take us all night to get there, and if we climb the mountain into higher ground, we could see a village or something.".

I smiled and nudged him approvingly, "Great plan, Bruce. What are we waiting for? Let's go!". Bruce laughed lightly as I walked front. We chatted quietly when my ears received something distant, coming at us.

"Bruce.". I warned him. Bruce stopped, struggling to listen for the sound as I slowly recognized it. Paw-steps, heavy and light at the same time, and as they got closer, within the aid of the moon, I saw a pack of African wild dogs.

Bruce murmured, "Shit.".

"Ditto.". I said in a loud whisper. I frantically searched for something that could save us, as the mountain's still far away. I saw a low plateau that held a small group of date palms. "Bruce, see these trees right over there?".

"Yes.". a short reply from Bruce as he warily watched the pack coming closer. "When I give the signal, we run like hell to these trees, and climb into the high branches so they couldn't reach us.". He then replied.

I gave a low hum as agreement. A minute passed, then Bruce shouted, "Now!". We jumped over the wild dogs as they tried to leap at us, and landing, running like hell, hearing yelps and thrills from the wild dogs. Bruce reached the first tree, jumped to climb into the low branches, turning to give a hand for me to grab. I felt hot breath at my heels as I jumped, grabbing Bruce's hand, climbing with the other hand, and feet upwards. I exhaustively sat upon a thick branch as Bruce sat upon the opposite branch across from me.

I looked down at the ground, the base trunk crowded by the wild dogs, angry and frustrated chirps and yelps sounding out. I sighed, "Looks like we're going to sleep here for the night, man.".

Bruce frowned, "Probably best that we get some rest, and save the energy into the day.". I hummed, "Bruce, I have a feeling that we will have to face more obstacles like those dogs.".

"You don't say.". Bruce looked at me with a spectated glance. I shrugged my shoulders, "Well, it's my opinion and gut.". Bruce raised his eyebrows, and responded, "I am missing civilization by now.".

I giggled, "You being sarcastic?". Bruce grinned, "What do you think?". I gave a smile and chuckle as I nodded as a 'yes'. Bruce looked at the moon, and then back to me, "Night, Miruna.".

I crossed my legs around my branch as I rested my back against the log trunk, and called back sleepily as my eyes decided to nod off, "Night, Bruce.". I then went to sleep, barely hearing a murmur and the distant yelps of the dogs as I gave a last thought. _What a crazy day to start our adventure. Who knows what awaits us?_


	10. Chapter 10

(Bruce's P.O.V.) -A hour later-

Thumps sounded out, Miruna's voice speaking out loud, "Please don't hurt me!". I looked around the trunk to see Miruna about to lose her grip. I shouted, "Miruna, wake up!".

I saw her eyes, and she shrieked out loud when she saw the ground down below, trying to grab the branch, but luckily, I grabbed her wrist. I moved slightly, using my legs as leverage as I pulled Miruna up. Miruna blinked back tears as her breathing was heavy, trying to calm down to a normal tone, as she sat upon the branch while I caught my balance.

Miruna sobbed, hugged me so quickly, "Thank you, Bruce.". she repeated over and over until it faded. I rubbed her back, silent, saying nothing as I saw Miruna needed to feel that I was here for her.

"Sorry I made you wet.". she commented as she leaned back, drying her eyes, and I gently smiled, "Hey, I don't care for that. I am asking you. What happened just back there?".

Miruna blinked and exhaled, her eyes taking on a burden I had never seen before in her countenance. I always knew her as this quirky, passionate, brave woman who always find a way to get back up in missions or battles.

Miruna looked down the tree, "Looks like the dogs are gone.". I looked down to see if she was right, and she was. The dogs had disappeared, and determining by the moon, we must have gone into the early morning by now. I saw the sloped mountain, now enveloped by the stars and some early misting fog.

"Well, since we're awake now, we can make some time to the mountain before the sun comes up.". I replied before I made the move to grab some dates in some shredded fabric from my makeshift short kilt/loincloth, and then climbed down first, landing loosely. I heard a sigh from Miruna as she started to climb down and then finally landed besides me.

Miruna looked at me, "I suppose I should start at the beginning. It was years after I lost my parents. I didn't see them killed in front of me like you did, but the pain and grief was there. I was taken by my grandparents on mom's side. Everything was good, until I came to high school. You were in a private school unlike me. But I bet the bullies are all the same, yes?".

"More or less, yes, I could say.". I shortly replied. Miruna bitterly smiled at me. "Well, it was hell for me. Most kids in that place had either blue, brown, or green eyes. The major bunch of bullies saw that I had different eyes, and they always took the chance to taunt or play ruthless pranks on me. However, they went too far.". I widened my eyes slightly at that and Miruna noticed it.

"It was during junior year, maybe two months into the school term. I never specified the date since I was busy with a science project I was bringing in for the annual contest they had every year that's required for juniors and seniors.". A small nostalgic semi-smile came. "It was in honor for my science teacher. He taught me so much and always looked out for me, like a parent to a kid, you know?". I nodded slightly. "It was actually a representation of luminescence; my idea was using luminescence in jewelry and watches so people can find themselves in the dark, either in the house or in the wild.".

I mused, "That sounds like a genuine idea, Miruna.". Miruna chuckled, "You're the first person to say that." She then frowned, "I never got the chance to bring it, for the bullies destroyed it in front of my eyes and kidnapped me the minute they came. I found myself in a abandoned steel stall, and the bullies were outside the stall, and they were holding paintball guns. Sure, with vests and guard clothes, paint-balls almost never hurt you, barely leaving you bruises, however, if you weren't wearing protective gear, then it hurt like hell, maybe worse.". I inhaled sharply.

"When it was all over, I was humiliated, hoping for death, covered from face to feet with color, dark indentations of marks and whiplash grazes all over. The bullies left, leaving me there for so long. I would've have been dying from the cold that night if my teacher never had rescued me long after school was dismissed. The high school expelled the bullies, and last I remembered, they had been in juvenile jail when I graduated high school and never had looked back until..now.". Miruna finished as she was rubbing her shoulders, shivering slightly as I watched her eyes stare out like she was remembering that day.

Miruna then spoke, "Luckily, I was saved by Sunrise, and I got trained, got my confidence back, treating every day as a hopeful day for me and my friends.". Then I asked quietly, "Was the nightmare same as that day?".

"No, not exactly. Instead of laughing like they did that day, they were trying to taunt me. They replied that..I would never be loved by the person I truly have strong affections for.". Miruna slowly replied.

I blinked and asked, "It's me, isn't it?". Miruna looked down quickly with a blush. I walked forward and used my hand to lift her jaw, and I looked into her eyes, which is afraid yet hopeful.

I gently smiled, "Would you love the man behind the mask, and the mask beyond the man?". Miruna weakly smiled at me, and her eyes were in firm adoration, "You are Batman, and Batman is Bruce. I love you whoever you are.". I gulped slightly, "You understand this can't be one time thing?'.

Miruna giggled, "Bruce, you are stuck with me forever. Lovers or something else I may not know, but we are partners, together for eternity.". I grinned at the familiar words she used against me and I slowly moved toward her, focusing on her lips with my eyes on her eyes, and we softly kissed. I felt a smirk on my lips, "You know that you can do better, Batboy.". I growled playfully at the nickname she gave me after she heard the story from Diana about the 'kid' incident some time ago, and kissed her more passionately. _I feel like I could do anything possible with her at my side, oh, yes._


	11. Chapter 11

(Miruna's P.O.V.) -A few hours later at the base of the mountain-

I ate a date from Bruce's bag, noticing that the sun was peeking behind the mountain. We played tag all this way from the date palm tree, happy to see Bruce loose and playful with me as we traded kisses and cuddles every now and then.

"Bruce, do you think we should take a break before climbing our mountain?". I asked casually, with Bruce half-grinning at me, "Sure, Mira. We have been running anyway half the night, and it's probably best we take a break in the shade.". Bruce surprised me once more with giving me my very own nickname which I liked very much.

I nodded, and sheepishly smiled, "I gotta go to the girls' bathroom. Wait for me, okay?".

"Take your time, love. I will find a spot for us.". Bruce replied. I grinned and went on to do my business. After I did, I noticed some cacti, and I vaguely remember that they store a lot of rain water. I shouted for Bruce, "Hey, I think I found something that's going to help us!". Bruce ran in a few seconds later, and I pointed to the cacti, smiling proudly. Bruce grinned, "That's definitely going to help us with our thirst and energy. And check what I had found.". He held up a old battle axe.

I raised an eyebrow, "Do I want to know?". Bruce shrugged, "Well, we needed it, and it will cut the cacti out, I am sure.". I nodded with a hum, as Bruce crudely cut the cacti out carefully, and handed me the de-needled ones, gave me directions to the spot, and I proceeded to walk.

The spot turned out to be a time-worn cave-like den under a low cliff, and it was significantly cooler. Bruce came after me in a few minutes later, carrying many as possible of the cacti, and we sat down upon some rocks, not wanting to sit on the sand. We shared the cacti, chatting.

When I came to, I was shocked to see the sun now showing over the mountain, and realized that we were drunk, the cacti being rancid. I was surprised to see Bruce still out, and figured with my vampire genes, being drunk was easier on me than Bruce was since he is full human. We made a mistake in thinking this cacti was untainted. I had a feeling that Bruce was going to blame himself for not being paranoid like he usually was, and as it turns out, I was right. I wished I was wrong, but Bruce literally ranted to himself for a half hour with me watching him carefully, not wanting Bruce to hurt himself after he woke up and figured out the awkward situation.

I took my turn to argue at him, and I felt better in a while later. We agreed to not speak of this incident again, and we threw out the cacti, but still kept the leftover dates since they didn't spoil. We went out, starting once more on our journey upwards to climb the mountain and find civilization if possible. _Been a couple for a night and morning, and already had a fight, and resolved it out more or less. This is better than a mission, I guess, but it's still embarrassing. Alfred must not find out about this. I will make sure of that, and Bruce will as well, I am sure of it. What else would happen?_


	12. Chapter 12

( No P.O.V.) -A day later, back in the Justice League's world-

Recently beamed up into the Watchtower, Flash aka Wally West ran frantically to find the rest of the original eight, excusing and watching himself around the other heroes/heroines of the Justice League. He found them in the monitors room; Superman, Shiftshine, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, and the Martian Manhunter.

"Hey, guys, you wouldn't believe what I just had found!". Wally grinned. Superman aka Clark asked, "Is it something interesting that needs our attention, Flash?". Wally smiled, "Even better than you think.". He pulled out a camera, and replied, "It was a stroke of luck that I happened upon this place when I was doing my speed searches for our missing friends.".

He sprinted to a nearby monitor and plugged in the camera, the monitor showing recent pictures. Flash selected his discovery picture, and it zoomed out to show a piece of rock wall, but that wasn't it. The reason why Flash took the picture was because of the unusual carving on the wall. It looked like a cat figurine shape with bat wings protruding out of each side of the cat.

Hawkgirl aka Shayera gasped, "Batman and Batfur were there.". Diana nodded, "Indeed. But it looks like it's at least centuries old.". Clark looked at Shiftshine aka Sierra. "Honey, what do you think?".

"I think they are in the past right bow, the very distant past. I have a feeling we will find more clues as time goes. We know that they're alive, and trying to get back to our time. Toyman's machine was different than the one that sent me to outer space.". Sierra replied thoughtfully.

The Martian Manhunter aka J'onn asked Wally, "Flash, could you take me to this place? Perhaps I could see something deeper in our friends' carving.".

Wally nodded, "Sure thing. I'd like to know when they were in the past.".

John Stewart aka Green Lantern pointed out, "Where did you take the picture?".

"In the province of Jordan, actually in the desert.". Wally replied. Sierra widened her eyes, "Oh, dear.".

Clark looked concerned at her, "What's wrong, Shiftshine?". Sierra looked at her teammates who are looking at her, and exhaled, "The desert is dangerous for full-blooded vampires, but with Batfur being a Dhampir, she would be either sick or becoming tolerant to the sunlight in the desert. I know Batman will make sure that Batfur's safe.".

Diana exhaled, "Oh, gods.". Shayera then asked, "Well, they left that sign for us. What do you think they're doing right now?".

J'onn replied, "I am afraid we're guessing at this time, until I pinpoint the age of the carving and perhaps see what has been going on.". The group's features changed to distinct feelings like concern, curiosity, confusion, and other things as well. _What could be happening to them in the far past?_ The similar thought was in every mind.


	13. Chapter 13

(Bruce's P.O.V.)

It was one of those brutal hot days, I could feel it. But what is bothering me is being tied up like a animal. We had climbed the mountain successfully, unfortunately didn't see any civilization yet we were able to see another mountain in the distance. We climbed down the face of the mountain, heading in the direction where the smaller mountain is, then walking under the sun with fabric over our heads. I was concerned about Miruna, but she seemed fine. Night fell as we got near the smaller mountain, then we were caught.

Miruna went berserk, unknowingly that her eyes are sparkling brighter as if she was in a mixture of fury and fear, trying to pull out or forcing the merchants to lose the rope. I was trying to calm her down. Apparently, her nightmare was still fresh in her memories. When one of the merchants revealed the whip, Miruna got still, pleading for me to help her. I gave my bat glare at the merchant, which I think he actually got scared and peed as I held Miruna close even when I got tied up.

We begun to walk alongside another captive woman, a exotic one at that. She was surprised about Miruna yet a bit wary about me. The merchants were very vocal, looking back at us once a while, like we are a species they had discovered. I suppose that's why we look so different from our captive stranger or the merchants, very out of place. Miruna was acting a bit strange as she looked at the exotic woman, and began speaking a language haltingly which I had never heard although it sounds familiar to a language I heard back in our present time.. The captive woman was shocked yet looking excited, speaking in the same language.

When they were interrupted by the merchants, probably irritated and shouting to tell us to shut ourselves up, Miruna rolled her eyes, and the exotic woman looked very annoyed. Miruna walked back to be alongside me, after she nodded to the woman with a small smile. "Her name is Tzipporah, and we were speaking ancient Hebrew. I am glad I got to learn this from one of my old teammates. Now I know when we are, Bruce.". She whispered knowingly.

I smirked, and raised a eyebrow, "Proceed.".

Miruna exhaled quietly, "We are in the time of Moses, we are being taken to Egypt; Giza, I believe. Tzipporah is the future wife of Moses. But right now, we're captives. I remember that Tzipporah was shown in the Palace as a gift to the Princes; Moses and Ramses the Second. I do not know what will happen to us.".

I sighed heavily. "The time of the Hebrews. Yes, I recall the Bible excessively. With our very exotic looks and features, we might be part of the slave masses or worse.". I whispered back. Miruna nodded lightly with a hint of fear.

"By the way, your Hebrew name is Boas. I shall teach you the language so you will be happy to hear conversations you weren't able to understand before just like when I spoke with Tzipporah.". Miruna revealed shortly to me. I nodded sharply, agreeing with her. She then sighed lightly, "If that sword wasn't broken, we could have freed Tzipporah, and went on our ways.".

I pointed out, "It was a old one. It was probably used decades ago.". Miruna shrugged. She spoke earnestly, "Well, at least we know when and where we are at the moment, although I have a feeling that we will leave in a sudden time just like how we arrived here.".

I hummed at that, thoughts tumbling at that. "Do you think we might move through time clockwise until we get to our rightful time?". Miruna gave a gesture to her brain, and shrugged at the same time, saying that she has the same guess as me, yet she's not sure of it. I sighed, looking at Tzipporah, and the merchants, and then down at my hands, tied up still, tight and good, almost like how I usually tie the criminals back home. _Right now, I'd give anything for my utility belt. I hope the boys and girls are taking care of work. Alfred will make sure of it. Miruna's vampire side may be dormant at the moment, but it shows by a bit if emotions override her, much like how her eyes reacted recently. I really need to make more research of this, that's for sure. At least, the sun seems not to bother her at all, if a bit at most._

A yank came at my hands, startling me to glare at the guilty merchant with irritation. He ran in a semi-panicked, semi-collected walk toward the camel with the other two merchants. I snorted a bit amused, and grinned a bit. _Still got it._ Miruna winked at me with a mischievous smile, and with a quick look at the merchants, who are busy, gave me a peck on the cheek. I smiled at her, and with another look at the merchants, I fully kissed her quickly, then drew back, to see Tzipporah smirking cleverly, with a amused nod at us. Miruna giggled quietly, and with a questioning look at me, I nodded. Miruna went to join Tzipporah, leaving me to figure out more thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

-1 week later back in the Justice League world- (No P.O.V.)

Diana came into the annual gathering table, where the others were waiting for her. "J'onn, you were right. There was another carving in Egypt, same as the other in age, about 6 hundred years ago.".

Wally grinned, "Was it the cat-bat one?". Diana nodded at that. Shayera asked, "That's quite a long way of time to go through. Do you think they might have moved on to another time?".

Sierra chuckled, "If I know Batman and Batfur well, and I do, they have the same theory as us.". Murmurs of agreement went around the table, and Kal smiled, "At least they're okay from what we know for now.". J'onn got off his seat. "Then we must not fail them. We have a duty to protect the world, and we will, for them. We'll wait for them to come home, but for now, we can help protect Gotham City, and the rest of the world during our friends' time journey.". Everybody nodded and left the table, agreeing with J'onn's speech, heading off to do their duties and missions with the rest of the Justice League for aid as well.

* * *

(Miruna's P.O.V.)

We're safe in Tzipporah's homeland, which is called Midian, welcomed by Jethro and his people. We had escaped with Tzipporah, and knowing Bruce, he learned the Hebrew language quite quickly, having changes of wardrobe for ourselves. I got a gorgeous combination of a tunic and skirt in dark blue, and my hair is braided. Bruce got a nice dark brown tunic and trousers, yet he kept the cape, using it as a makeshift belt. His hair is a bit messy now, with a hint of stubble on his chin.

We had explained to Tzipporah that we're very close. She had accepted that as the others have. I hope our theory was right, since I don't want to be stuck forever in the past. True, I truly liked to see the sights and the people of the times, but I know Bruce is badly desperate to get home despite myself telling him that the Justice League will take care of things including our family at home. He was reluctant to accept that, but he turned out to be positive as possible as he could.

Despite our worries and thoughts, I was able to distract Bruce with food and some fun. I was playing some kind of game with Tzipporah and her sisters that they called, 'Matkot'. Bruce had to join in after I teased him good-naturally.

It was getting close to dark, and the girls had to head back for dinner, with Tzipporah as well. We were playing one last game when I accidentally pushed the ball too hard, throwing it far over Bruce's position.

"I'll get it, Mira.". He called out to me just before he moved on to find the ball. I smiled at him, nodding, waiting for a minute when Bruce suddenly shouted, "Miruna, come over here. You should see this!". I was confused and curious as Bruce almost never get nervous or excited like that. I went through bushes, turned around a corner of a large boulder, and I was gaping quickly when I saw Bruce standing before a bright green and purple oval, almost like it's..a portal.

"Bruce, this isn't Sunrise's portal.". I replied to Bruce as I got to his side. Bruce nodded, "I know. This is entirely a different one.". I stared at the portal a bit longer, a thought bugging at me and it came to me. I exhaled, "I think this is our theory coming true, Bruce.".

Bruce looked at me, "So, it's a time portal then?". I shrugged, "I would not know, but we should try, move on. It's like a clock, Bruce. We have spent our first hour logically here, and the next time we will be in, is the-".

"Second hour of the clock.". Bruce finished. I nodded then frowned as I realized something. "Tzipporah, we have to tell her that we're leaving.". Bruce smiled sadly, grasped my shoulder. "Give her my tidings, love.". I smiled and grasped his hand shortly before I moved back on the way, retracing to the tents, knowing Bruce will keep a eye on the portal.

It took me a while longer than I thought to say goodbye to Tzipporah and explain that I and Bruce have to find our way home after a hefty discussion. Tzipporah told me that if she would have a daughter, the daughter will have my namesake, and I was almost in tears over that, but I managed to leave, with a last hug from Tzipporah, knowing she will have the responsibility to tell her family of the sad news.

I reunited with Bruce, giving a sad yet curt nod to say that our time's done here, and with a kiss between us, we bravely entered the portal, and then darkness enveloped us with a sound of a sword clashing with another sword.


	15. Chapter 15

(Bruce's P.O.V.)

I groaned lightly as I felt weak sunlight beaming upon myself. I found myself in a old-aged forest, yet the trees are different. I couldn't find Miruna. I called, "Miruna?". I heard a rustle among the bushes and tensed strongly as I got up, grabbed the nearest thing I could see, ready to defend myself. Miruna stepped through, carrying a hare, yet she looked a bit different. She bared lioness ears, and a long tail, with her eyes beaming in delight.

"Hey, Bruce! I caught breakfast!". Miruna excitedly spoke as she showed her caught hare to me, a large one at that. I blinked, "Did anyone see you?". Miruna grinned, "We're the sole people in this forest, I have checked. Unfortunately, I couldn't get to be full lioness, probably because of the clockwise time. It's like I am-".

"restrained.". I finished. Miruna nodded and absorbed her extra appendages. I sighed, "I'll start a campfire. I presume you will prepare the hare?". Miruna raised an eyebrow, "It's my turn to start the campfire, Bruce. After all, you did it last time.".

I nodded, "That's quite fine. Just be careful, love.". Miruna smirked, then I blinked as she revealed a ancient knife. "I found it in the riverbed. From the shape, I could tell that we are now in England.".

"You cleaned it best as you could?". I asked shortly. Miruna shot back playfully with a hint of wariness. "Of course I did.". I shrugged nonchalantly, "That's acceptable to prepare the hare.". I grabbed it gently out of her hand, "Thanks.".

"No problem, Bruce.". Miruna smiled, and then went to work on the campfire, heading around to get tinder and other stuff as I began to get ready to prepare the hare.

We successfully had breakfast cooked, and we doused the campfire soon after we had discussed on when we are in England, and Miruna asked if I heard anything before I blacked out in the portal. I told her that I heard swords, and Miruna theorized that we are in the time of possibly the Crusades. Our clothes are sort of the fashion in this current time, and I supposed we are in a way, peasants to other people if we encounter them out there beyond the forest.

Miruna pointed out that I have to learn how people lived like this since I am rich back home. I playfully shot back to her that she has to wear her skirt or possibly a gown all the time when we are here. She pouted at that, which amused me and I had to hid a chuckle half-halfheartedly. Miruna pinned me for that as payback, and challenged me to chase her, sprinting off, laughing, which caused me to give in into her wishes.

We raced for perhaps a half hour when we saw the river. It was a fast-flowing one, and Miruna knew that we couldn't fight the current in that river, could be swept off our feet easily as well. I pointed that we're in a forest, and we can make a raft. Miruna was smiling at that, kissed me for that idea, which I gleefully returned. We used another hour, maybe two hours, determining by the sun from I could tell, to build our raft. It turned out to be thick, sturdy, and in medium size. We had to add makeshift paddles and a rudder as well.

We gave our raft the name ' **Way of Hope'** , after we finished it, and pushed it into the river, using the paddles and the rudder to guide us safely. For a fleeting moment, the feeling that we're missing lifejackets came to me, then disappeared after my subconscious side argued, saying that we can both swim just fine. We wouldn't go north since the current is against us that way, so we had to head south, with the current moving us along. Miruna sighed, spoke, "At least we're on a neutral path.". I nodded slightly, and focused to use my paddle as Miruna used her paddle. _I hope we're in a better situation than last time._


	16. Chapter 16

(Miruna's P.O.V.) -Almost 2 weeks later-

I took a long, thoughtful look at the peaceful surroundings around me as I sat upon the highest tower of the Abbey/Hall, and I smiled as memories flashed in and out of my mind. We had used the raft all the first day, then the next day after a night's rest. I recognized a couple of mountains, and Bruce was curious why I was asking to go ashore on that side, and I told him I merely had a strong feeling that we will have civilization over the pass between the mountains. So, we climbed up, beholding the spectacular lake surrounding a narrow and tall island holding buildings.

I recognized it immediately as I twice saw the movie, 'Justin and the knights of Valour'. Bruce rung the bell as I plugged my ears, then we were welcomed by Legantir, and brought into the island, again welcomed by two others, Braulio, and Blucher. Justin was there as well, visiting with his love, Talia. We explained that we are travelers, experiencing cultures and most of all, fighting tactics as I knew Bruce would want to upkeep his stamina and skills as we stay here.

So, Bruce became a knight in training by Justin and Blucher, which is ironic since he was called 'The Dark Knight' already. I gladly spared with Talia every now and then, but more often, I could just chat and cook in the kitchens with her. We passed a week on that routine, then I got sick, thinking it was the flu or something minor I could get over. Talia comforted me as Legantir checked me over, then I was given the incredulous news. I was pregnant, a bit more than 2 weeks along. I was elated yet nervous.

That night after dinner, upon a favorite place of the island, I told Bruce by grabbing his hand to rest on my belly, and he was a mixture of shocked, overjoyed, and wary. He then went on a standstill, and I was worried almost immediately, and I had to kiss him to get him back in focus, and he asked just one question.

"Are you certain of it, Miruna?". I smiled lovingly with a raised eyebrow. "Dear, we consummated willingly, bit drunk at that, but you get the idea. We have a baby.". Bruce then smiled, then grabbed me gently, twirling me around in mid-air, laughing as I giggled in delight.

I smirked, "At least Damian will have a brother or sister, apart from the technicality, but yes, our family's growing for sure.". Bruce grinned amusingly, and we headed back to the abbey for rest. The second week has passed quite peacefully, with myself practicing to cook foods that are used for survival like nuts, meat, and herbs, knowing that we will confront the time/dimension portal sooner or later, remembering that the HQ portal has green in the rainbow swirls, yet purple was slightly more seen, so the green is for time, while purple is for dimensions. Bruce was impressing everybody really well, thanks to his quick memory and fast techniques, and working on the theory that we are somehow harmless to the portal, for instance, my pregnancy for example.

I also was glad to wear trousers once more, remarkably close in size to Talia, and I loved being free from the constraints of the skirt. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard footsteps behind me.

"Mira, it's time.". Bruce sounded behind me, and I blinked, getting his meaning under his comment. I sighed, "The portal?".

A hum came, "Yes, love. It's just off at the west corner of the lake.". I looked in the direction he said of, and barely could see the portal visible below the trees on the shoreline. "Did you inform the others that we have to move on?". We couldn't tell the truth for they could see us as crazy people, so we simply told them that when we are to move to place from place, we have this strong feeling that we couldn't ignore.

"I had to, Miruna.". Bruce quietly spoke. I gave a nod as I got up slowly, and turning around to see Bruce, bearing a slightly sad, yet determined look. We left the tower, and we were surprised by the others who were waiting for us. Blucher gave Bruce a delicate yet dangerous knife while he gave me a gorgeous pin of a mini row of jade jewels, saying that it belonged to his mother, with Justin giving us knapsacks, containing papers of Legantir's recipe cures, and Talia's favorite food recipes as well. Braulio shocked us by giving a treasured set of chess pieces; a horse and a knight.

We hugged them and shook hands respectively, and I heard Justin proclaiming to us to always remember him and the others. Bruce called back that we swear to remember forever of the brief time we spent with them. Legantir rowed us back to the shoreline deck, and with a farewell nod, he vanished into the fog of the lake, heading back to the abbey. We went on through the trees to the portal's location which has been waiting quite patiently for us. We kissed each other, then stepped in, darkness once again enveloping us, with a distant sound of a song vocalization mixing with a feline roar.


	17. Chapter 17

(Bruce's P.O.V.)

I muttered, "A bit better this time." as coarse grass tickled at my ankles as I got up. I looked over to see Miruna still sleeping, and I shook her gently. Her eyes fluttered, groaning lightly, "Five minutes, Papa.".

"Miruna, wake up. It's Bruce.". I replied, earning Miruna to blearily open her eyes, and looked around at our surroundings, then her eyes widened, getting wide awake, seeming to recognize the area as I vaguely did too.

"We're in Africa, yes?". I asked airily. Miruna nodded with a smile. "Given the savannah we're standing in, we are, indeed, in Africa.". We saw a distinct, majestic mountain in the far distance. Miruna sighed, "That's Mt. Kilimanjaro.".

I nodded, "So, to be specific, we are in Tanzania, Africa.". Miruna's smile grew bigger at that, and closed her eyes in concentration, popping out her lioness ears and tail. The new addition is that she now has lengthened her arms and legs with her nails growing into claws. Miruna grinned, "You have your knife, I have my claws.". I chuckled as I agreed with her, knowing she will take care of herself just fine. She absorbed the appendages, and began to walk.

"Come on, dear. We must find some waterhole or something.". she replied as she adjusted her knapsack. I shrugged in acknowledgment as I secured my knapsack, and my knife on my belt. I followed her closely as we slowly went through the savannah. About a half hour, we heard frightened mews, and loud hissing. Miruna instantly showed her extra features, her eyes gleaming in protectiveness and something else I couldn't name. She jumped into a group of boulders we were near at, and disappeared with a pissed roar, and I had to see what is happening on the other side.

I peeked around the edge, and saw Miruna standing in front of two cubs/pups, growling as she protected them, clashing claws at the predators which is a duo of cheetahs. A mess of growls and snarls came around the cheetahs and Miruna as they communicated, then the cheetahs came at her. I may have a quick memory, but this one, it shocked me still as I beheld the chaos in that battle, so many injuries and blood. The cheetahs left, vocalizing quite scared stiff, as Miruna stood, snorting satisfied as she stared off at the cheetahs, and then turned around, growling gently to coax the cubs/pups out.

Miruna may look strange, looking half lioness and half human, yet she looked so amazing and magnificent as she reassured the little ones. The first one looks like a lioness with hyena ears and tuft tail, the fur a soft gray with the underbelly a dark tan, and the tuft tail is black. Her eyes are ice blue. Her sibling, a brother at that, he looks like a hyena with irregular paws, having a lion tail, and a mix of a hyena/lion mane. His fur is dark golden with brown patches, with the underbelly a light black, and the mane and tail tuft are dark red. His eyes are coal black.

I knew hyenas and lions couldn't mate back home, so I realized that we are in a different dimension or 'universe', so interbreeding works here. I walked out, earning the cubs or pups, er, hyeions to mew and whimper, shrinking back under Miruna's paws. Miruna purred softly, probably explaining things in a careful way that the youngsters could understand. Miruna walked up to me as I knelt down, knowing she wanted to demonstrate her love for me, purring louder as she nuzzled my face, earning me to chuckle heartily. I smiled at her, raising an eyebrow if she was to stay like this until we move on, and she nodded firmly to say yes.

I saw the little ones coming up to us, and I slowly held a hand out for them to sniff and touch if they wished to. I gave a soft, gentle smile, whispering, "I wouldn't hurt you, I promise on Miruna's heart and mine.". They seemed to mew at each other and then bravely touched my hand, causing me to pet back on their heads, earning low-pitched purrs from the little ones. Miruna licked me upon the cheek, saying that I did it right. I winked at her out of the corner of my eye. _This beats the missions back home._


	18. Chapter 18

-3 weeks later- (Miruna's P.O.V.)

I yawned loudly as I stretched my legs, the early morning sunlight leaking into the den, and walking out to behold the beautiful Pridelands as I stood upon the landing of the stepping stones. I smiled as I heard distant sounds of the animals as they are starting to wake up as well.

"Even for a time of living here, the view still amazes me, Bea.". a old familiar voice spoke as she joined me. I looked over with a chuckle toward Rosethorn, forever a lioness. "Course you could say that, Rose, but I still couldn't believe that you're a grandmother of all things.". I replied smugly, then in awe.

I was talking about the hyelion cubs, and many others that Rose was grandmother to. Rose purred with a laugh, "That happens when I have 7 children, and they give me 16 grandchildren.".

I grinned at her, "How do you do it?". Rose gently smiled as she glanced back at the den, "Honestly? I'd think it was patience, happiness, love, and hope, and lots of support.".

I nodded, "I suppose so. I can't wait until my child comes into the world.". Rose silently agreed with me. We heard a growl and delighted screams of joy as the twin hyelion cubs were chased by Bruce, who has been changed into part lion, thanks to Rafiki's secret method, I don't know what to call it, but it had transferred some of my ability to Bruce. He now has gray lion ears, tail, and claws. His mane has been grown from his black hair, and the tail tuft, black as well. His African name is Bassam.

For some reason, Rosethorn's grandchildren took to call me and Bruce, aunt and uncle, and I admit I had liked it, and Bruce was surprised, but was a bit delighted about it. My favorite niece/nephews are, of course, the twin hyelions. Respectively named Kali, and Mazhar.

"Auntie Miruna, come join us at the waterhole!". Kali replied out excitedly as she came up to us. I shook my head, "Afraid not. I have a previous engagement with Bassam and Rafiki.".

Bruce smiled at me gently, "Oh, yes. Rafiki and your grandmother will check how Miruna's pregnancy is going, and it is far enough to find out if we are expecting one or more.".

Mazhar grinned, "It could be cool if you could have twins.". I purred dramatically, "If that was to be, I couldn't imagine the troubles our children will bring us into.". Bruce laughed lightly, "We will have to see once we arrive at the Banyan tree where Rafiki lives, with Rosethorn guiding us there.".

Rose raised an eyebrow, "Find Talz, tell him that I want him to take you two to the waterhole, so I know you two will be safe while we are gone.", indicating to one of her oldest grandchildren, Talz, the son of Kopa and Vitani, who had just reached his fourth year of life. Kali nodded and Mazhar replied, "Sure, grandma. We will do that right now. Bye, auntie Miruna and uncle Bassam!". They scampered off to the sides of Pride Rock, heading to the shaded sunning rocks.

I chuckled, "For grandchildren, they are very mischievous when they are able to be.". Rose agreed with me in a nod. We all headed down the stepping stones, walking on to Rakifi's tree that will take us about a half hour. We chatted all the way on hopes, worries, and some concerns. That first day when I rescued Kali and Mazhar, the whole pride including Rafiki found us, of course with suspicion until I gratefully recognized Rosethorn, calling her with excitement and happiness. We reunited quite happily.

Later that night, when everybody was sleeping, I and Bruce had tried to go through the HQ portal which Rose had called for, and we couldn't go in at all, like it was a locked door. Rose went through easily, and returned back. She told us that Portia had explained that I and Bruce are connected to our indicated portal, so, wherever we go, our portal goes and follows us. So ever since that night, I peacefully and delightedly joined the pride with Bruce, with Rosethorn explaining to them that we are rogue nomads, which are peaceful travelers trying to find their way home in lion terms.

Of course, I counted the weeks, and I knew I was about a month and two weeks along now. Bruce startled me out of my thoughts, seeing that we are approaching Rafiki's tree. Rose called out for him and Rafiki gladly appeared, speaking excitedly with a hint of crazy talk. I rested down on my side with Bruce sitting besides my front arms, while Rose sat behind my back as Rafiki got down from his tree, coming up to us with his springy gait.

I trusted Rafiki well enough as he is the shaman and medicine man, er, monkey, and Rose is well, the medicine lioness these days. "Well, miss Rosethorn, what do you think?". asked Rafiki.

Rose replied, "She has been eating and drinking quite well, and there has been a few guesses to how many children she will have. However, they wonder most about the gender.".

Bruce purred, "I don't care if it's a boy or a girl as long as it's healthy, twins or not.". I chuckled gently as I nuzzled him lovingly, "This is why I always say that you will be a wonderful father, dear.".

"As much as you will be a incredible mother, love.". Bruce replied back. Rafiki chuckled softly, "Shall we begin?". I nodded, and Rafiki's examination came and went. I asked, "What will we have, Rafiki?".

"You're welcoming one child. Do you want to know the gender?". Rafiki replied and asked curiously. I looked at Bruce, "Honey, do you want to?". Bruce took a thoughtful look, then responded, "I may hate surprises often, but this one will be a surprise I can enjoy.".

I smiled at him, and replied, "We'd rather wait to see the child's gender once it's born.". as I glanced back at Rafiki with a firm claim that we will keep it a surprise. Rafiki grinned, "Then my work's done for the day. Either way, I could see that your child will be successful in wherever the path goes.". I and Bruce nodded with a hint of curiosity.

With a wink and a blessing, Rafiki left for his tree, as Bruce got me up in a polite gentlemanly way as Rose joined us on the way back to Pride Rock. As we got near the river which was gratefully slow and calm for it was the hot, dry season, our resuming chat was interrupted by our portal appearing to us. I sighed, "It's finally our time to move on, Bruce.".

Bruce nuzzled me gently, "At least we know that our child's healthy and safe, and we are strong to fight for our child no matter where the portal takes us.". Rose looked sad, smiled bitter-sweetly, "Looks like I have to say farewell to you for the pride. Kali and Mazhar will miss you two the most.". I walked a bit to her, headbutted her gently, "Don't you worry, Rose. We can take care of ourselves just fine.".

Rose smiled at me, "It has been great to hang out with you for this long. I won't forget you, old friend.". I licked her cheek in comfort, "I have faith in you, Rose. We won't forget you either.".

Bruce nudged Rose gently, "Yes, Miruna is right. We are prepared for anything.". gesturing to the knapsacks over our backs that we kept on. Rose nodded, and stepped back, "You better go. Your portal is waiting for you two.".

We smiled widely at her, looked at each other, and touched our muzzles together which is a true lion kiss, and we jumped into the portal, effortlessly going through, darkness surrounding us once more as I heard the next dimension's sound, which is a thunderous rush of water.


	19. Chapter 19

(Bruce's P.O.V.)

I heard a bubbling stream, and a thunderous roar in the distance as I woke up, surrounded by countless pine trees. I felt like this was America, but the one I knew didn't have fresher air like now. I heard a mumble nearby as I saw Miruna waking up. For some reason, she is wearing a dress skirt over her trousers. She looked normal again, back to human. I called out, "Mira, when are we?".

Miruna held up a hand, saying to give her a minute to process our surroundings, then she grinned, showing semi-canines. "We are in the world of Pochantas, and a dear old friend of mine lives here as well.".

"Wait, semi-colonial times?". I asked in surprise. Miruna then looked sheepishly, "Not really since this one is a AU; Alternate Universe. You see, Pochantas is a adult here, and married to John Smith, and England never knew about Jamestown since Ratcliffe was exiled beyond here, only one ship came here. The Colonists had settled Jamestown elsewhere, and have coexisted with Pocahontas's people, and perhaps other nations as well.".

I hummed at that, and asked, "We could say that we are from the abandoned Roanoke colony.". Miruna nodded, "I suppose so, but how are we to explain the rest of the missing colonists at that? I remember that the Roanoke colony had 115 people in all, including the first English child born in North America; Virginia Dare.".

I nodded, remembering some facts from that story as well, and smiled at her, "While we are sitting here, I suppose I should tell you that you have half-hidden fangs.". Miruna blinked at me, felt her teeth with her tongue, and looked quite excited as she closed her eyes, grinning quite widely, elongating her fangs to full sheath, and wide bat-like black wings appeared at her back. She laughed, "Finally! My vampire genes is not repressed anymore, and is my wings showing?".

I nodded and grinned at her softly. She looked surprised with a curious tilt of her head as she stared at me. "What?". I asked confusedly.

"Um, I think Rakifi's method did more than transfer my energy to you, Bruce.". She replied. I tried to grasp her comment then my eyes widened, realizing what she has meant to say. I felt my teeth with my fleeting tongue, and found out that I have half-hidden fangs. I stared at Miruna who got closer, and placed a hand over my chest, and focused to feel and hear, "I'll be a monkey's aunt, you are a dhampir like me!". she exclaimed with surprise and happiness.

I gasped at that revelation then I commented, "That explains why I was tolerating the sun more often back in Rosethorn's world.". Miruna nodded and smiled, effortlessly retracting her fangs and wings.

"How can I do that like you?". I asked quietly. Miruna raised an eyebrow, "Well, since you are technically a newbie at this, you must concentrate and focus on the fangs retracting. And don't worry, us dhampirs don't feel the pain. It's almost like a cat's claws except that the fact that it's fangs instead.". I nodded and followed her instructions to the end, and I successfully did it.

I smiled at her, "Shall we get going?". Miruna got up and replied, "Rose had sent the message about our situation to the others, so Lucy will be expecting of us. We must head to the waterfall. I'd recognize that sound anywhere.". I got up, and playfully bowed, "Ladies first.". Miruna giggled at me as she went on, with me following her slightly behind. _I have devolved to student while Miruna's apprenticeship has promoted to teacher. This is going to be interesting._


	20. Chapter 20

(Miruna's P.O.V.) -Almost 4 weeks later-

I stretched my arms as I got up, yawning. I am dressed Native American style, mixed like Kimi and Pochantas. Bruce now has his leggings from the cape, with a deerskin brown and back loincloth, barechested. I walked out of Bruce and mine's hut, hearing the rest of the people waking up and starting out for the day. I took deep breaths of fresh air and grabbed a couple of mini logs from the nearby pile next to the hut, heading back inside to see Bruce already awake and setting the iron pot up.

"So, Bruce, what's on today?". I asked as I put the logs under the pot, and got up to grab the ingredients as Bruce started to fill the pot up with water. Bruce replied, "Well, do you remember Chogan?".

I nodded, "He's one of the hunters, right?". Bruce smiled, "He has asked for the hand of a woman from one of the other villages, and he wanted some help to build a bigger hut since the old one's too small. Chogan has given the old one to another.".

I chuckled, "About time. You presume to be busy all day, Bruce?". Bruce nodded, "Yes, love, until you need me.". I smiled and we soon shared breakfast, with Bruce kissing me, and leaving me alone. I then took our blankets, headed out to air them out, seeing Lucy aka Kimi coming toward me.

"Win-ga-po, Kimi.". I replied gently. "Hello, Miruna. How's the child?". I rubbed my belly that has swelled out a bit. "The child's growing quite well.". I smiled at her.

She chuckled, "Wait until you go through the pre-teenage years. Miakoda may be sweet but she's scary, quoting the cousins of hers.". I laughed at that, gesturing for her to come in as I headed in, laying the blankets back on the soft mats.

"Was it picking the name for your daughter difficult for Thomas?". I asked curiously. Kimi smiled at that, "Not really since Thomas had absorbed the culture, through I have to admit, Bruce learnt faster.". I chuckled merrily, "Bruce is the Greatest Detective, after all.". Kimi nodded, "Indeed. Have you and Bruce decided on any names?".

"We have only one name and that will be the daughter's middle name.". I replied. "And that would be...?". Kimi asked.

I smiled, "Tzipporah.". Kimi's eyebrows went up, "After the woman you connected with back in the time of Moses?". I nodded at that. Kimi looked thoughtful, "I could see why you could choose that. It's your and Bruce's child that you're carrying, and you have the right to name it, middle name or not.".

I grinned with a nod of respect and thanking her for her mini-speech, and we headed out, grabbing my basket, heading to Kimi and Thomas's hut, so Kimi can grab her basket, as it's one of these days to pick out the corn. Their wolf/dogs, Stone and Jicel came with us, intending to be guards for us.

A hour came and went, successfully picking the corn and carrying the baskets to the storehouse, putting half into there while we are able to keep the other half. We returned once more, and we resumed work, until a while later, with a bark coming from Jicel as the portal appeared.

I sighed, "Alas, moving time again.". Kimi grasped my shoulder, "I will be back with Bruce, and your knapsacks. I have a couple of gifts to add to the pile, old friend.".

"Of course. I will wait.". I commented quietly and Kimi nodded, left. A while later, Kimi returned with Bruce. Bruce looked quite sad as he knew that we had to go now. "I am actually going to miss this place, I really loved working with your people, Kimi.".

I kissed him softly on the cheek, "I quite feel the same.". Kimi gave us our knapsacks, and hidden in her satchel she had brought along has contained our gifts.

"Bruce, for your honorable work with my people, the gift I am to give you is a great thing to remember your time here.". Kimi said proudly, revealing a gorgeous dreamcatcher. "I figure you could need it, my friend.". She commented. The dreamcatcher has colorful feathers abd beads yet the string is gray, and there's a wooden ornament at the top of the dreamcatcher, resembling a bat. Bruce received it quite happily, feeling better.

"I'll treasure it every day for it will help me with my nightmares. I appreciate it, Kimi.". Bruce replied thankfully. Kimi nodded and turned to me, "As for you, Miruna, old friend, for your wonderful integration with the women of the tribe including me, and learning how to make the best out of meals and such.". She then revealed a beautiful urn pot, having glorious symbols on it, including a cat, bat, and other animals. She showed some arrows, saying that they mean friendship, protection, and hope.

I loved it so, and took it, saw that the inside was tucked with a small blanket, which was of lovely colors. I looked up at Kimi, who smiled sheepishly. "I figure your child could appreciate a blanket for sleep once it arrives.". I hugged her tightly, "I will miss you, Lucy.", saying her old name. Kimi pulled back and hugged Bruce who startled back a bit, but tolerated it for her and me.

"I already miss you guys.". Kimi commented. I giggled and Bruce chuckled, as we packed our new gifts into our knapsacks. We looked at each other and grasped our hands together, Bruce kissing me on the cheek with a cheeky wink. I smiled at him, and we looked at the portal, nodded together, then jumped. We heard the next dimension's distinct sound as we once more blacked out. I was able to make out fluttering from the sound. _I have a really big feeling about this._


	21. Chapter 21

(Bruce's P.O.V.)

I woke up easily, thanks to my vampire side, somehow sensing that we are now at nighttime, a full bright waxing moon high above us, and the tall trees shadowed and hovering over us. Miruna taught me all she could in her knowledge and skills. I often succeed at hunting with my heightened sight and accuracy, never missing a target. As for fishing, I used the hand method, and I was quick as lightning every time.

And my fighting skills only had grew better, if not faster. The criminals won't know what hit them back in Gotham once we return. I shivered slightly at the wind, the human side sensitive, and I opened my knapsack, drawing out my tunic, and sandals, and putting them on. I saw Miruna waking up a bit ways over, and she took this deep focused look as she looked around. She then smiled the biggest smile ever since we were put into this journey.

"This is my past, or more technical, my ancestors' past. This is my father's homeland. I somehow just know it.". She said quite happily. I blinked, "We're in Transylvania?".

Miruna nodded, smiling at me. I sighed lightly as I watched her excitedly transform fully into her bat and lioness forms, definitely showing off. I joined her after she dared me to play chase with her, focusing on the bat form as I shifted. We flapped and flew our wings quite for a short time since Miruna's pregnancy was more prominent in her bat form, making her a bit slower than back home, until we saw a river with a big clearing, dipping down for a landing and shifting back.

It gave me a bit time in my thoughts, as Miruna searched for shelter, and then I spoke. "Mira, do you think Shiftshine have told Alfred by now about your pregnancy since your radios in your friends' necklaces has spread the news about us?".

Miruna giggled, "I believe so. Shifter could've told the rest of the League as well, but I have a feeling that she wanted to keep it a surprise, so it must be the secret in the Batfamily and her.".

I grumbled, "Alfred must be doing the nursery by now with some help.". Miruna looked at me with a look, "You think so?". I raised an eyebrow, "Love, I know Alfred too well, and he must be very happy and excited to have another child in the house. I think the nursery is on the private floor near our rooms. I just hope he didn't pick a awful color or something.".

Miruna kissed me softly on the lips, and cuddled into my shoulder, replying, "I wouldn't mind any color except pink or white, or black. Pink sickens me and white feels sterile, and black is too dark. Shifter will make sure of that, and maybe she will convince the older boys to contribute to the nursery for me since I am not there right now.".

I chuckled, "I believe you. You know, I was actually thinking of some names back in Kimi's village. The hunters was helping me despite my pleas, and there was one that caused me to learn the meaning behind it.".

Miruna looked up at me, "What was the chosen name?". I kissed her on the forehead, and smiled, "Jacy.". Miruna smiled, "Moon."., saying the meaning behind the name. I nodded, "It is in honor of Justin, and the moon protects and detects Gotham for me and you.".

"You think the child will be born under the moon, do you?". Miruna asked straight to the point. I smiled, "It's fitting. The moon and the night made Batman from me, and we are dhampirs together under the moon, and I believe the child will be powerful as us, maybe more or less, but you understand.".

Miruna kissed me on the cheek, "I do, Bruce. Now we must get some rest.". She gestured to a small den with a overhang in the distance, and smiled at me, "Don't worry, I smelled for any strange scents besides us, and we are safe tonight. Morning awaits us in a matter of hours.". I nodded, noticing that the moon is at mid-high, and joining her into the den, shifting into our lion/lioness forms to be more comfortable, and with a nuzzle from myself, Miruna went to sleep, and I glanced outside to see the river calm, reassured to smell that there won't be a storm or anything bothering us, and went to sleep, awaiting my dreams and nightmares as I drew out the dreamcatcher, praying that it really works. _At least Mira feels that she belongs here, and I hope I can fit in despite my very human past._


	22. Chapter 22

(Miruna's P.O.V.) -Around 5 weeks later-

I purred in my housecat form as I watched my hosts welcome in Frankenstein, the Werewolf, and the Mummy. "Hey, you lovebats, where is the new kid?". called out Murray the Mummy. Dracula glared, "If you don't quiet down, you are going to wake her up.". Murray chuckled nervously. Martha giggled lightly, and went into the nursery where Mavis is sleeping, and returned with her.

Frankenstein aka Frankie cooed quietly in the quietest voice I had ever heard, "Aww, she takes after you, Drac.". Wayne the werewolf sort of disagreed, "Nah, she looks like Martha more.". I was laying upon the top of a cabinet while Bruce was out hunting, wanting to bring dinner this time for us and the new guests.

We are in Drac's dark castle, since the old castle was burned out. Bruce took me and Martha, and Mavis out of the house as Drac distracted the humans, thanks to my future knowledge, knowing Drac loves Martha so much, and I didn't want to see Martha dead, so we escaped successfully. That first day when I and Bruce arrived here, Bruce gratefully practiced his forms, and found his third form much like mine; a housecat, or more specifically a gray/black striped and spotted Bengal cat with molten gold eyes, which is extremely rare, yet it makes sense for his mysterious personality known in the world of the Batfamily.

I smiled amusingly as the boys teased each other while Martha held Mavis. I heard a distinct thump on the large balcony, and scented two large and one small prey. Dracula smirked, "Ahh, dinner has arrived. Miruna, will you please check to make sure the meals are healthy for us?".

Murray started, "Miruna? Who's that?". I mewed and leapt, shifting back to normal. I grinned, looking at the boys' gobsmacked jaws dropping, "That would be me. A recent friend of Dracula and Martha.".

Murray then focused and moved toward me with a struggling flirty smile, "Hello, beautiful.". I snorted half-bored, and showed my fangs, "If you don't stop flirting on me, I will yell for my fiance to pull his fangs on you.". Murray looked scared and backed off. The other boys were snickering and trying to hide their laughter. Martha nodded approvingly at me, and I smiled at her before I exited the room, entering the balcony by door, seeing Bruce in somewhat formal clothes, the prey at his feet. He succeeded at grabbing a boar, a Chamois antelope/goat mix, and a Roe deer.

"I swear you got better each day when you go hunt, dear.". I replied in awe. Bruce chuckled deeply, "I couldn't dare take a sheep since the people in this time are superstitious. The sheep was guarded by these dogs. So, I figured a boar could replace that for the Werewolf. I checked for sickness or poison and zilch. They're clearly healthy and safe for us to eat. Is the baby alright, love?".

"The child has been fine since you asked this morning. I appreciate you being a concerned father over this, but you know our child is strong.". I retorted playfully with a serious hint since I counted the length of my pregnancy, now almost 16 weeks along, or about 4 months.

Bruce sheepishly smiled, "I couldn't help it, Mira. Since that fire, I couldn't take any more chances, since we are engaged.". Hinting to our commitment and rings. Martha and Dracula gave a couple of durable, yet beautiful rings since we helped them and Mavis escape the fire, in a repayment debt. My ring is real gold with a emerald gem, while Bruce's ring is again, real gold with a sapphire gem. I picked up the boar as Bruce dragged the antelope and deer behind me, heading into the kitchens next door.

Bruce smiled and kissed me, "Tell the others that dinner will be done in a hour or so.". I nodded, and walked out of the kitchens to see Martha now nursing Mavis, and the boys nowhere.

"Hello, Martha. Where's the boys?". I asked curiously. Martha looked up at me with a happy smile. "Dracula and the others are down in the basement, doing their exercises. Between you and me, I think they're doing a competition to see who can scare the best.". I snickered, and told her of the dinner expectations, and she thanked me gratefully. I nodded, and headed downstairs to the basement, nearly soundproof and destructive-proof. As I got closer to the door, I could hear screams, roars, and bellows. I peeked through, smirking as Martha got her bet right, as I watched the boys compete, and outclass each other with attempted tries.

I drew back and knocked as if I didn't hear anything and opened the door, hearing a gasp out loud as I saw a pitcher throwing over me, the blood beater juice dousing me in my beloved emerald green dress. I glared at the boys, who are speechless and wide-eyed. I lowly said, "Dinner's in a hour.", seeing Murray relax slightly and Drac wincing visibly as he tried to back off, then I roared, "That was my favorite dress, idiots!". I snarled under my breath as I left them, heading back upstairs. I heard a meek comment from Murray, "I think she won the competition over you, Drac.".

Despite my anger and despair over my ruined dress, I mentally grinned as I realized that I did one over Dracula, my cousin. I faced Martha, who was at top of the stairs, who looked concerned, "I heard a roar, it actually echoed through the castle. What happened?". I raised an eyebrow, pointing to my dress, "This happened.".

Martha widened her eyes, and replied, "Oh, dear. I think I have something to replace your dress, I am so sorry, honey. I know how you loved this dress.".

I sighed, "And Bruce loved this one too. Do you think you can help me, Martha?". Martha smiled at me, "Of course. Come along, honey. Let's make you feel better, and I know just the right one. I have a feeling that Bruce will actually fall over heels once he sees you.". I giggled, "Guide the way, my friend.". She took my hand and we went upstairs into the private floor of the castle. _I hope she is right. I can't believe my dress is gone, and laundry doesn't exist in this century! At least there are other dresses._


	23. Chapter 23

(Bruce's P.O.V.) Later that night by a hour-

I nodded as I looked at the prepared meals, satisfied, said, "Perfectly done.". Then I shouted out loud, "Dinner's ready!". I heard thunderous steps, and excited whoops and frantic steps and a whoosh of air that brought up Drac first before the dinner table. He licked his lips, and started to take a plate when I coughed my throat, raised an eyebrow, "We must wait for the ladies first, Dracula.".

He nodded sheepishly, then Wayne nearly collided into Drac, going too fast, earning Drac to turn and glare at him, warning Murphy and Frankie to slow down respectfully, not wanting to annoy Drac. I sighed heavily, "Do I have to sic myself on you or will you guys behave?". The trio nodded mutely, behaving as best as they could since Drac has been warned already. I nodded slightly with a firm smile.

We heard faint footsteps coming down the private stairs, and we all looked over and waited, Martha coming in first, in her lovely black dress with a hint of changed jewelry which is pearl earrings. Mavis has been obviously put to bed. Drac looked so in love as he came over and kissed Martha. "You look beautiful, Martha.". She giggled and battered her hand lightly upon Drac's chest, "Oh, stop. You spoil me too much.".

A deep chuckle, "How else am I to treasure the most wonderful woman of my whole life?". Martha smiled, and kissed him on the cheek softly. She turned around, "Come on, honey. I think a certain man is waiting for you, Miruna.". I looked at the canister of the stairs, saw a pair of black flats, then the whole of her was revealed, smiling so gracefully, that she is the most gorgeous woman I had ever known and loved. Her soft dark brown hair was pinned up so simply yet elegant as her amber eyes glittering in happiness, and wearing a amazing plum purple dress gown.

I exhaled a breath that I was holding in, and I came over, loving how the dress gown accented her baby bump, and she blushed lightly as I glanced at her intensely, whispered, "You look so gorgeous, love.". Miruna smiled, and replied, "You like it?". My smile grew bigger, "Miruna, I love it.". She looked happy at that, and I offered my arm, "Shall we dine with our friends, love?".

Miruna accepted my arm, and smiled lovingly, "Yes, let us dine, Bruce.". We went over to the dinner table, and I put her in her favorite seat, as I sat in my chair next to her as Drac and Martha took the long ends of the table while the other boys took their seat. Wayne sat next to me as Frankie sat next to Murray across the way on the other side.

We gave thanks and then set to dine respectfully. After we finished, we started conversations, and after a while, I noticed Miruna has gone off. I glanced around and Martha's eye caught me, and she gestured subtly to the balcony, saying that Miruna was out for some fresh air. I nodded in thanks to her and got up, excusing myself from Drac, and I opened the door, closed it as I saw Miruna glancing up at the stars. I spoke, "Strange that we have familiar stars yet we are still in the past.".

A murmur and giggle, "I suppose you are right, Bruce.". then she turned around, the stars' auras glowing behind me, and I exhaled as her beauty entranced me and I blinked and chuckled, "Do you think our child will be someone that has passion for the stars?".

Miruna nodded, "Maybe. There are so many choices yet I know our child will find the right path.". I agreed with her, "Indeed.". She came up to me and I came to hold her, hearing our undead yet alive hearts beating in sync. Her eyes looked deep in thought, and I licked my lips.

"Will you take my hand tonight?". I asked quietly. Miruna blinked, "Pardon?". I bit my lip nervously, "I was thinking since Drac's friends are here, and we are here, I was wondering if we could get married tonight, and so if the portal appears soon, we can say that we are leaving for the honeymoon. I mean, I understand if you don't want to do it since our League friends aren't here, and I just-". Miruna suddenly kissed me, and smirked, "Yes, Bruce.".

I gaped, "Yes, what?". Miruna glanced up at me, "I always wanted to get married in my father's homeland, and we can have a private wedding, just the two of us and some friends. Yes, I will marry you tonight.".

I exhaled, "Really?". Miruna smiled and nodded silently. I heaved out heavily, then laughed as I lifted her up, "Yes!", hearing laughter and giggling from Miruna. We exited the balcony, smiling and grinning as we explained our plan tonight, and Drac knew someone who will officiate our marriage. We all waited for Drac to receive the officiant as we got ready.

At midnight, we finalized the small ceremony with a passionate and wonderful kiss. Everybody celebrated with rounds of blood wine excepting Miruna, of course, due to her pregnancy. She headed to the kitchens to grab a drink that she can have, then she called for me. I was curious as I came into the kitchens, seeing Miruna coming up to me and whispering that she actually felt the baby move for the first time. I felt her belly, focusing on my touch, gasping as I felt some sort of fluttering. I was overjoyed, the full realization that I am actually going to be a dad, and the baby's real. I hugged Miruna gently, kissing her on the forehead, closing my eyes in contentment.

I opened my eyes, and I saw a faint yet strong glow through a nearby window, and I furrowed my eyebrows in curiosity and acceptance that we might have to move on tonight. I softly moved Miruna, speaking to her of what I saw, and we peeked out.

Glancing through a window, we were able to see the portal floating above the distant cemetery. I nodded, and told her that I am going to grab the knapsacks as she tells the others that we have the final plan for our honeymoon. She understood and kissed me on the cheek, before I sprinted up to our room, grabbing our knapsacks, and glancing to see the ruined emerald green dress, and grabbed it and folded it gently, hoping Alfred will find a way to clean it up somehow since I knew Miruna loved it so like I did.

I headed out, and near the balcony, in the living room, was the group saying goodbye and farewell to Miruna, and I came over, making respectable handshakes, and even a gritty hug from Murray, and kissed the hand of Martha socially, telling her that I will miss Mavis greatly, and that we will let them know once we have settled. They agreed and I nodded to Miruna.

"Are you ready, love?". I asked softly, and Miruna nodded, shifted into her lioness form with bat-like wings, the most reasonable form to use in her pregnancy since the bat form is easily overused while the housecat is merely not enough for transportation. I joined her alike, and we set off from the balcony, enjoying the freedom and fresh air, reaching the portal easily within a few minutes, and Miruna gave me a challenging smirk, and I grinned. We raced, flew straight into the portal, and we blacked out, hearing the soft yet high-pitched sound of squeaking mixed with the soft music of a waltz. _Sounds familiar yet foreign._


	24. Chapter 24

(In the time of the Justice League)

Kal aka Superman called for a transport by beam as he held something that he hoped that J'onn could detect through. He waved hi to many teammates, weaving his way politely as he made it to the gym where the communal fights occur within intentions to build more muscle or stamina or what else. He saw J'onn watching Diana fight Shiftshine, and after Shiftshine made a pin upon Diana, J'onn held up a hand that the fight is finished, and he turned around to meet Kal.

"Hello, Superman. What do you have for news?". he asked curiously as Diana and Shiftshine came over. Kal smiled, and held up a solid piece of log that contained a familiar sight; the figurine cat with bat wings, yet one new thing was added, two ring-like halos were intertwined above the cat. Diana raised an eyebrow, "That wasn't there before in the last two clues.".

Superman nodded, "Something must have happened to cause them to add that feature since I felt pulled by a strange aura. J'onn, will you please look deeper?". J'onn nodded and I gave him the piece, and J'onn' eyes glowed, his shoulders stiff, as we waited for a few minutes. J'onn' eyes calmed down, his smile growing a bit more higher.

"Our friends has been getting to know each other better and more, and it was back in the 1700s, and they got married in Batfur's ancestor's homeland.". J'onn replied smoothly with a hint of sly happiness.

Diana and Shiftshine gasped, and Shiftshine grinned, "Ha, I knew it! Alfred owes me a bottle of wine.". Diana looked at her, "You foresaw this?".

Shiftshine smirked, "Think about it, we got a girl and boy alone together in the past. Batman seriously has been alone too long, sure, he has sidekicks and such, but you get the gist, and Batfur was trying to hide it so subtly, yet I was able to perceive it as Alfred did.".

"Fair point, Shiftshine. Is there anything else, J'onn?". Diana asked in curiosity. J'onn chuckled, "Batman has changed.".

Superman raised a eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?". J'onn replied, "There were some sort of energy transfer and Batman is now a Dhampir, and no, not by natural means.".

Shiftshine widened her eyes, "Oh, wow, do you all know what that means, you guys?".

Superman smiled, "We got a new, updated Batman on the way home.". Diana furrowed her eyebrows, "Do you think we should let the others know?".

J'onn shook his head, "No, we better keep this in the inner circle secret. We all know Batman too well, and he will want time and knowledge to train himself first before he comes on missions.".

Superman nodded, "J'onn is right. All we can do is prepare ourselves for their return.". The others nodded and separated to their own ways, only leaving Shiftshine and J'onn.

Shiftshine smiled, "How is her pregnancy?". J'onn stared softly, "Remarkably well. Looks like the method of time transportation only wants them to be safe and well, which means it's very harmless to the child.".

Shiftshine grinned, "So, it's only one child?". J'onn nodded. Shiftshine laughed, "Boy, I got to make a deal with Alfred again! I hope it's a girl. Barely any girls in the Batfamily.".

J'onn smiled, "If you don't mind, I would like to include myself into your deal.". Shiftshine smirked, "Boy or girl?". J'onn nodded and gave his hand for her to shake, "Girl. I know better than to anger a great woman like you.".

"Smart, J'onn.". Shiftshine concluded, and shook her hand with J'onn. They both left the gym, wondering where and when their friends has gotten to by right now.

* * *

(Miruna's P.O.V.)

I groaned lightly as I woke up to the warm sunlight, bearing up on four legs, seeing that I had remained into my housecat form with no wings. I focused to shift back, and nothing. I was curious about that. I saw Bruce nearby, and I nudged him on the shoulder, "Wake up, Bruce.".

He muttered under his breath and opened his eyes, "Are we there now?". I replied, "If you are talking about home, no, not yet, but I do know where and when we are.". as I glanced at the glorious view below me as we were on a high hill, recognizing the surroundings.

"And that would be?". Bruce asked as he fully woke up, glancing down similarly as me. I chuckled, "First, I must know if you have known about the common fairy tales.".

Bruce glanced up at me, "Yes, I have read and known all of them, I presume we are in one?". I nodded with a smile, "We are in the fairy-tale of Cinderella in the land of Germany, a world I very much know about by heart.".

"And by the look you have right now, you probably want to change something here, don't you?". Bruce raised a eyebrow remarkably as he is a cat right now. I sheepishly giggled, "Is that obvious, dear?".

Bruce smugly smiled at me, "I know you too well, love.". I kissed him by a method of nose nuzzling, and nodded to the village. "Come on, Bruce, we must take this opportunity to our advantage.". I padded down the side of the hill with Bruce slightly besides me. There was a stream nearby, and we headed through, knowing that we can take care of ourselves.

I saw a squirrel, and smirked as I got low, my hunting technique coming instinctively, and watching for a let-down guard move, then I pounced, chasing the squirrel until I yowled in pain, my hind foot caught in something. Bruce pranced over quickly, "What's wrong, Miruna?!".

"My foot, it hurts!". I tried to move forward, then horror came over me as I widened my eyes on the source of the pain. A small steel trap was enclosed around my foot, tight and painful.

I glanced at Bruce, "Shift back, Bruce!". He nodded and focused, then his eyes opened in surprise and horror, "I can't, something is blocking me from shifting!".

I whimpered as pain came again and again even if I took a small motion. I sighed, "Thank heavens that the child is safe. I can feel it moving just fine.".

Bruce took a heavy relieved sigh at that, "But you're stuck. In my cat form, what good is claws and teeth to open a strong trap like that?". I snorted and glanced at him. "You must go and find a person, bring him or her here, but make sure the person is good. You still can feel presences somehow, right?".

Bruce nodded, and looked worriedly, "I will be back, I promise. Don't exert yourself, Miruna.". I nuzzled him gently, "I know. Now, go.". Bruce practically ran so fast since my life is technically in danger. I tried to sit comfortably as the trap will allow me. _This is not what I was expecting this morning. I guess the good must go side by side with the bad. We have been in the good often enough for so long since Moses' time that the bad was to find us sooner or later. Please, Bruce, find help."._


	25. Chapter 25

(Bruce's P.O.V.) -6 weeks later

I walked as fast as I could while holding a slippery, fat fish tightly in my jaws, avoiding the crowd in the village, the solid bell of my rope collar ringing out true and loud, alarming the villagers of my speed, hearing conversations spike up. "That's one of the royal cats, carrying a meal to his mate at the castle.". A mother spoke to her child, a girl, who was very curious and awed of me as I was a very handsome specimen of the house cats.

"What is his name, Mother?". she asked, as the mother smiled and replied, "Why, his name is Lukas, and in the castle, is Christine, his mate.". I smiled mentally at the names that Cinderella and her husband, Prince Charming aka Charmont gave us a while after they saved Miruna from the trap. Miruna's pregnancy has developed quite well, now 5 months and half along thanks to my relief, and surprise since we were able to actually feel our child's first kicks yesterday.

I mewed politely as I was stopped by a strange clothed man stepping in my way, and he rudely called me a filthy rat. I growled lowly as the aforementioned girl came forward, "Hey, you hurt his feelings!". The man harrumphed, "Animals don't have feelings, just wanting food and something to chase.". The girl bravely replied, "That's not true! He simply wanted to bring a meal for his mate.".

The man narrowed his eyes, and grabbed me by the scruff too roughly, earning me to drop the fish. I mewed sadly, "That was for Miruna.". The man scoffed at me and the girl, "Why do you care for this stupid cat?!".

I hissed angrily, and the girl defended, "Hey, we do care for him, you are a stranger! He is one of the royal cats of the castle!". Some other villagers including the girl's mother came up and crowded us. The mother reached for me and grasped me gently and quickly before the strange man could hurt me further.

"Aww, Lukas, don't worry, I got you.". she replied softly as she petted me gently behind the ears. I purred thankfully as I received a good scratch. The strange man received comments and farewells from the crowd, and left quietly and rudely. I mewed to my savior, earning her to smile at me and put me down gently upon the cobblestone walkway. I glanced at the ruined fish and growled sadly, "I got nothing. What do I say to her?.".

The girl set a knee down and asked, "You need something for your mate?". I mewed at her, saying yes. She smiled, "Mother, may I buy a ocean fish for Lukas, please?".

"But, of course, dear Clara.". The mother nodded and gave her daughter some coins, and Clara went up to a open tent that held crates of fresh fish from the ocean. "The very best one you got, sir, please.". She politely requested and the merchant nodded, and got a wide and fat fish, wrapping it in brown paper and rope, and gave it to Clara, who thanked him and went back to me and her mother near me.

She took a knee down again, gave the wrapped fish, "There you are, Lukas, the best for your mate.". I mewed loudly as I thanked her by way of nuzzling and licking her on the hand before taking the wrapped fish into my jaws, flickering my tail at the women in farewell, starting to walk fast, the villagers moving out of my way, creating a straight path to the gates. The villagers waved and complimented me as I passed them, and at the gates, the officer waved to the wheel operator, and the gates opened, causing me to walk faster, meowing a thanks to the officer, and going into the open doors by the guards, hoping that Miruna isn't too mad at me for taking so long with lunch. _Well, at least, I am starting to understand how lives are so different in social standings. I wonder if the boys are checking on Miruna right now._


	26. Chapter 26

(Miruna's P.O.V.)

I slowly took a walk upon the polished tile in the hallways with Jaq and Gus among me. Even after those weeks, my foot still twinges of pain every now and then after I had bandages, a splint, and even a steel cast hallowed with fleece inside. I was lucky that the trap didn't pierce any tendons or bones, thanks to my thick fur, yet it came through the skin somewhat.

I heard some familiar voices, and I smiled as the boys perked up, "Cinderelly and Princey!". Jaq scampered up quickly as Gus tried to catch up, then tripped over himself, landing on his rump and tail. I gave him a paw up to give him help to get up, and he thanked me. I meowed with a shrug, and followed the boys as the voices got louder, recognizing the scent of the room as one of the private living areas. I opened the door some for easy entry for me and the boys.

"Jaq, Gus, and dear Christine! Are you here for a story?". Cinderella asked curiously as she halted, reading out loud a book to her husband, Prince Charming, who was smiling at us, "You're welcome here, Christine.". I mewed an thanks to him and walked on, feeling a bit tired as I tried out a couple of pillows, and Jaq squeaked for my attention, "Christy, really soft pillow!". He patted a luxurious pillow with tassels, and I smiled, hearing Gus agree, "Huh-uh, really nice!". I walked on to them, passing the boys as I touched the pillow with my paws, checking for lumps or anything else, and purred as I found out that it was completely flawless, and took a comfortable position for myself and the child to lay around.

The boys took a nearby small pillow for themselves, as Cinderella began her story again, "Where was I? Oh, yes.". I relaxed as I listened to Cinderella's soft voice, and the calm breathing of Charming and the boys as the story was spoke out loud. I felt the child kick inside me, saying that he or she likes the story. I smiled then I heard Bruce calling for me.

"Miruna, where are ya?". He called out distantly. I mewed to interrupt Cinderella's storytelling politely, and I called out, "Bruce, in the living room down the hall.". I heard distinct footsteps pattering closer and closer, and Bruce came in, his jaw clasped with a wrapped fish. He looked sheepish, "Sorry, I was late for lunch. Do you forgive me?". He mewed through his teeth.

I moved forward slightly, "Yes, give me the fish. I am not the only one who's hungry.". Bruce nodded slightly and pattered up to me, put down the fish, cut the rope with open claws and retracted them back in, and joined me by my side, feeling our child kick. Cinderella then asked, "May I resume the story?". Bruce and I nodded, mewed 'yes'.

Charmont aka Charming chuckled, "Dear, I believe it was the end of chapter 3.". Cinderella smiled gratefully, "Of course.". She resumed the story as I began to share lunch with Bruce, receiving the bigger part since I am carrying for one. We finished lunch as Cinderella finished the last chapter for the day which was chapter 5.

"That was illustrious, dear Cinderella.". Charmont complimented and Cinderella giggled, thanking him. "Well, shall we prepare for dinner tonight?". The boys perked up at that, "Yeah, yeah.".

I purred amusingly at that with Bruce giving a stifled chuckle at the boys' excitement. Cinderella then smiled, having that look with a spark in her eyes. Charmont said, "I know that look. What do you have in mind?".

"It has been ages since we had a private dance. I would love to have one tonight.". Cinderella confessed hopefully. Charmont took a wistful loving smile at that, "That sounds wonderful. I was thinking of the waltz.".

Cinderella widened her eyes at that, "Oh, that would be perfect.". The boys sounded out, "What bout us?". Charmont smiled, "I don't mind if our friends join us. After all, if it wasn't for your friends, Cinderella, I would never had met you, or taught me to help animals, big or small, especially when I helped rescue our new friends.", gesturing and complimenting the boys and us.

I looked at Bruce, "Despite being cats at the moment, I would love to dance with you, Bruce.". He nuzzled me, "Nothing would make me happier, Mira.". I purred happily at that. Hours passed since we all left the living room. I joined Cinderella and the female mice as I drank cream and ate a snack of minced sausage, and she fluffed my tail, and put upon a lovely jeweled necklace around my neck while Bruce joined Charmont and the boys.

Cinderella complimented me and I nodded as yes as she asked for my opinion of her dress she's wearing. It's a simpler version of her famous ballroom gown. We left her bedroom and headed to the private dining room where all the boys are. Bruce had his coat brushed extra soft, and wearing a neat blue tux to compliment his eyes. Jaq and Gus had formal versions of their clothes on, with their fur combed neatly with the other mice' fur extra nicer for the night.

We soon had dinner, the royals their personal favorite meals with the boys overjoyed with their cheese and crackers. Bruce and I each had a bowl of crab meat and fish. We finished dinner quite quickly since the royals were excited to dance. We headed to the ballroom, the hidden band beginning the waltz music, and Bruce bowed cat style, "May I dance with you, milady?".

Despite my pregnant belly, I managed to curtsy cat style, and reply, "Of course, sir.". Then we danced like Duchess and O'Malley, only waltz slow-style. In the middle of the dance, Bruce was staring at me quite passionately and I had to ask him. "Bruce, why are you staring at me like that?".

"Because I love you and you are the most remarkable, amazing, and beautiful woman I ever known, and I am glad to be married to you, love. Human, vampire, cat, it doesn't matter for I will always love you no matter what.". Bruce concluded strongly in love. I have cried sometimes in stressful situations, but this was the first time I had happy tears as I started to cry, "Bruce, you are the most mysterious, incredible, handsome man I ever known, and I was overjoyed when you asked to marry me, dear. Superhero, vigilante, or meta-human, it doesn't matter for I will always be there to love you no matter where or when we are.".

Bruce grinned and glanced into my eyes as he began to touch my nose with his nose which is kissing cat style, and I closed my eyes as gentle pressure came. For a minute, we were alone, nothing bothering us.

* * *

Cinderella's Fairy Godmother appeared, twinkling out of nowhere, and the royals were surprised to see her, Cinderella started to speak when Fairy Godmother put a finger to her lips, and looking toward the cat couple, and whispering the magic words, and all of a sudden, the cats began to transform into humans, a blue/white aura surrounding them as they were enveloped into amazing clothes.

Fairy Godmother looked happily satisfied as the former cats opened their eyes in the middle of their passionate kiss, and startled back in surprise, blinking at each other.


	27. Chapter 27

(Bruce's P.O.V.)

I blinked at my beloved wife, who was dressed beautifully. She had this amazing baby blue dress with delicate designs which accented her pregnancy so comfortably, and her dark brown hair was pinned up bridal style with aromatic lovely flowers woven in, and her amber eyes glittered of happiness and love. I smiled widely as she blushed lightly at my soft glance. I then looked down at myself, and found that I was wearing a cream tan suit with navy blue accents, and soft red pants that adorned silver lines down the sides.

Miruna giggled, "You look so charming, no pun intended.". I chuckled, "You are glorious, love.". Gasps and exclamations came out nearby, and we turned around to see Cinderella and Charmont staring at us, with a stranger woman, who's looking strangely youthful old, and adorning a kindly, happy smile as she looked at us.

I spoke, "What just happened?". Cinderella replied slowly, "Fairy Godmother here changed you two.". Miruna gasped, and looked at the lady, who is apparently Cinderella's fairy godmother. "You did? Why?".

The kindly woman smiled and spoke, "Dear, I heard of your vows, and I knew both of you are in true love, so I had to change you two since you came into your cat forms here.".

I smiled, "Well, love, looks like we might have to explain some things to our friends here.". Miruna nodded, and we proceeded to explain some things in detail, including the reason why we're traveling through, but not about the portal bringing us here. We gratefully were given a guest room after the royal doctor checked Miruna over to make sure there were no complications. I was relieved that Fairy Godmother's magic didn't harm the baby as it was fine.

We headed to bed soon, and we woke up the next day at dawn. I was first up, yawning as I used the bathroom and headed out to the balcony for some wake up fresh air, and I smiled, seeing the village and the surrounding countryside, delighted to see it all in a familiar view since I saw it all on all fours, low level. Then I saw something familiar twinkling in the distance near a grove of trees. I sighed lightly as I knew it was that time again to move once more. I walked back in, saw my wife still sleeping, and I sighed, seeing the daylight light up her face and body, her pregnant belly glowing vibrantly. I smiled widely and walked closer, whispered to my child, "Mama's sleeping, why won't you wake her up for breakfast and our trip, hmm?". A kick sign came and went, and I heard a soft groan, smiling, as Miruna woke up and muttered, "I swear your kid got your brains, Bruce.".

I chuckled at that, "I don't doubt that, but I hope our kid gets your eyes and personality, Mira.". Miruna woke up fully. "What's going on that you have to convince our kid to wake me up so early?". She asked bluntly.

I grinned softly, "Our way home has just showed up.". Miruna sighed, "Can I have breakfast first? I really wanted to indulge royal style, no offense to Alfred's cooking, but..".

I nodded, "None taken. I want to do the same like you. Shall we get changed and greet our friends as we head down to breakfast?". Miruna grinned at that and got up gingerly and carefully. We both changed in good time, and headed out of our guest bedroom, greeted Gus and Jaq, gave them a ride along as we walked down the stairs to the small nook breakfast table, saw the royals there, the usual greetings and conversations here and there.

We happily indulged royal style in our breakfasts, especially Miruna. We told our friends of our need to move on and travel. We gratefully had our knapsacks with ourselves. Our friends understood, to our relief, and Jaq and Gus left us, telling us to wait for them as they said that they had something for us. We waited up to at least 15 minutes until they returned with their other friends, carrying a makeshift rustic book.

Miruna received it and opened it, gasping as she went through, "Dear, look!". I looked over to see amazing drawings and scratchy yet elegant writing. I smiled at our small friends, "Did you all do this?".

Jaq nodded, "Ay-huh! It's all about you two and adventures in the castle.". Gus bashfully asked, "Do you like it?". Miruna smiled, "We love it! Now we have a way to show our child of our time here with you guys. I appreciate it, dear friends.".

Cinderella smiled, "Thank you for your company, and I hope you travel well.". Charmont nodded, "We very much are grateful for your friendship and we shall remember of you well.".

I smiled, "Of course. Love, we must get going.". Miruna nodded and packed the book lovingly into her knapsack. We walked out, waving goodbye and farewells to the King and Grand Duke, and all the security officers and guards, leaving out the servant way, and heading to the grove of trees, seeing the portal float and twinkle as it waited for us to get closer.

Miruna took a long look back at the castle and the village, and I smiled. "Hey, Mira. Do you remember myself telling you about yesterday?".

"About the confrontation in the village, right?". she asked. I nodded, and I asked her, "What do you think about naming the child, 'Clara' after my rescuer?".

Miruna smiled, "If it wasn't for her, you would have been in bigger trouble, mister. Clara sounds perfect for a daughter's name.".

"Clara Tzipporah Wayne, it sounds very exotic and strong.". I concluded with a grin.". Miruna smirked, "You better hope that Clark isn't asking why since it's similar.".

I gasped dramatically, "Alas, I didn't think of that!". Miruna giggled, and poked me gently. "Come on, batboy, we better get in.". I nodded after I gave a chuckle, and we turned to the portal. We half-walked, half-hopped into the portal, quickly blacking out as I heard loud thunder mixing with neighs and whoops.


	28. Chapter 28

(Miruna's P.O.V.)

I woke up feeling dry, warm heat upon my face as dust blew up as I exhaled, noticing that I was laying upon arid, semi-hard desert-land, and seeing Bruce waking up as well. However, I was shocked, for Bruce became 3-D, live action, and I blinked, realizing that I was the same, yet I saw that our clothes has slightly has changed. I had boots on, and a semi-worn cowgirl hat, old style. Bruce had khakis, a couple of knives in his belt, and a sharp cowboy hat as well. I used my enhanced eyesight to see that we are in view of railroad tracks, and I got up, adjusting my knapsack, and hat, as the child gave a kick like I just interrupted its nap.

"Sorry, little one. We're just trying to figure out where we are.". I spoke softly. Bruce glanced up from looking at his knives, and brought out Blucher's knife, and I raised a eyebrow. Bruce replied, "Better safe than sorry, and besides, I am more comfortable with knives than guns, you know that.".

I nodded, "Okay, Bruce. We better follow these tracks nearby, as we could find a town sooner or later.". We proceeded on, grateful that we had the idea of canteens in the knapsacks, drinking occasionally, more for me since I am the pregnant one in this situation. I figured we walked about a hour when we saw signs of civilization, and I was shocked per sec when I saw the town. I breathed out, "Hill Valley.".

"You know this place?". Bruce asked quietly. I smirked, "Know it? I was practically tooting to hope that I could get here someday ever since I saw it. Bruce got the gist, "You better explain everything once we get some privacy.".

I smiled, "Don't worry, if the time's right, then they should be here, one or the other.".

"And who should we be looking for?". Bruce asked. "The blacksmith. Your story is that you're looking for a trade, hoping to be a apprentice, looking for a better life for us. My story is that I was in trouble until you came into the picture, and we got hitched, came here to Hill Valley with you.". Bruce nodded before we entered Hill Valley through the train entryway, amazed yet a bit wary as I looked at everything, everywhere. Bruce was more warier, a bit paranoid, yet I could see a glint of curiosity in his eyes.

Bruce whispered lowly, "We're the Waynes, yeah?". I nodded slightly. I whispered back, "Remember they call it mister and missus here; sir and ma'am for respect.". Bruce glanced to say that he understood.

We soon saw the sheriff's office, happy to see that it's open. We came in, vaguely recognizing Marshal Strickland talking with the Sheriff. "Ah, we have company. How do we help you?". asked Strickland. Bruce replied humbly. "Sir, I am Bruce Wayne, and the missus here is my wife, Miruna Wayne. We are fixing to settle here in Hill Valley on hopes for myself finding a trade here to be in a apprenticeship.".

The Sheriff gave a hum at that, "I believe we have two openings here in Hill Valley. I hear that the Livery have need of a stable-hand, and did the blacksmith say that he would like some extra help at his shop?".

Strickland nodded, "Emmett did say that at last month's meeting.". Bruce gave me a side glance, and I gestured slightly for him to go ahead.

Bruce replied, "The stable-hand opening sounds intriguing, but I am afraid I am rather able to do metals, so I would like to meet this blacksmith. Could you care to tell me of his place so I can meet him?".

"I will do you one better. I will take you there.". said Strickland. The sheriff nodded, "Well said, sir.". I smiled gratefully at Strickland, and he tilted his hat in respect, giving back a stiff smile. Bruce gently took my arm as he led out, ourselves following Strickland. People greeted Strickland and gave us some curious looks and also some disgusted looks as well.

I, of course, gave respect and courtesy whenever I can, and Strickland told us that we are close by, when suddenly we heard a holler, and a wild neigh. "Horse on the Loose!". We turned around to see what's going on apparently, and we saw the horse running up too fast in a turn, frantic eyes darting around, and nervous whickers coming out. I looked around, and saw some rope nearby. I looked between the horse and the coming up cart that was in its way. In a swift moment, I grabbed the rope, and gave it a rustic twirl, then threw it accurately over the horse's head, and the rope caught up.

I whistled shrilly to grab its attention, "Whoa, easy, big guy!". I then gave it a vocalization song for it to calm down, and as I came closer, I shushed quietly, speaking loudly yet gently.

"It's all right, you're okay. I got you. I got you, big guy. I'm here. I'm here. Yeah, you see me and I see you. It's okay, fella.". I smiled as I gave it the opportunity to sniff my hand, and it settled down enough as I patted it down gently on its neck.

I heard a comment from Bruce, "That's my wife, Marshal. Isn't she amazing?". The Marshal must have approved, "I believe you will settle down here just fine.". The owner of the horse came forward, "You got it tamed!" in a surprised tone.

I spoke softly, "He from the wild?". The man nodded, "He's the wildest, stubbornest horse I've ever seen, yet you have tamed him over. How did you do that?!".

I glared harshly, "With patience and soft tidings, which you apparently have not done, for you have stressed him over.". The man growled politely, "Ma'am, it's the proper way to break him in with stress and discipline, not that soft heart loving thing you done.".

Bruce defended me, "That's my wife you're speaking to, and apparently, she had done the right thing to save this horse from trampling over that poor apple cart, otherwise you would've have paid for the expenses of it.".

Strickland spoke up, "I believe something has to be paid up for this mess through here, Mr. Yeygers.". Murmurs of agreement came around in the distinct crowd around us.

Mr. Yeygers widened his eyes, "I had done caught that horse with no expense!". I spoke, "Then, you would be interested in a bargain?".

"You want the horse?". He asked in surprise. I nodded, and I glanced to Bruce, and he sighed, drawing his knapsack over and opening it, hearing a mutter, "Where was it again?".

"You put it in the side, dear, under the papers.". I replied bluntly. Bruce nodded, and a smile adorned his face as he showed that he found it, bringing it up to reveal the jade jeweled pin. Strickland and Mr. Yeygers widened their eyes, and we heard awed whispers. I said with a nod, "The pin for the horse, Mr. Yeygers, sir.".

Bruce gave the pin to Mr. Yeygers who looked very close at it, gave it a weigh test, and even a bite test, before bringing out his hand for me to shake.

"Is the bargain struck, ma'am?". he asked politely. I nodded with no hesitation and shook his hand, "Yes, it's a bargain.". He nodded and tilted his hat, before he left through the crowd.

"That was a old artifact of my great-grandmother. I never really needed it, anyhow.". I replied to Strickland's silent question. Strickland nodded, and replied, "Then we must keep on, and keep your eye on your new horse, Missus Wayne.".

I smiled, "Don't worry, this horse will be cared of, I assure you that.". Strickland gave a hum at that, and led us as I gently guided my newly purchased horse. Bruce whispered, "You still surprise me these days.". I gave a sly wink, "What can I say, dear?". He smiled at me, and looked at my horse, which is a magnificent, slightly rugged dark brown bay Morgan horse. "For now, what will you call him, love?".

I patted his neck, his warm brown eyes looking at me with curiosity yet wary hope. I smiled, "His name shall be Gael, its meaning is 'wild'. Bruce nodded approvingly, and Gael gave me a nuzzle on my cheek, and a glance at my prominent pregnant belly. "Yes, wild boy, you shall keep us safe until I get you home soon, I promise.". Gael nickered thankfully at that, and I gave a giggle, as I followed Bruce and the Marshal, knowing things will be exciting around here with some peace here and there.


	29. Chapter 29

(Bruce's P.O.V.) -6 weeks later-

I was very adept into crafting horseshoes and all kinds of metals, thanks to Emmett's teachings. Our unborn child is growing well, the kicks increasing in activity, for Miruna is now 7 months along now. We are close to the turn of the century, 1888. Miruna and Emmett's wife, Clara has gotten along so well, that they came to be fast friends ever since Clara is pregnant with her and Emmett's second child.

Miruna's horse Gael unbelievably stayed with us even after we took him by cart up north near Oregon, and Miruna let him go. At the moment of leaving after we had a conversation, Gael came back to our shock, and so ever since, he became the companion of Miruna when I couldn't, if I have a very busy day every now and then. He seemed to protectively hover over her and our unborn child, which I could appreciate. He became a dear friend. We only wished that we could be able to communicate with him.

Miruna explained the story of this place, this nostalgic town that meant something to Miruna greatly. I was shocked, yet I was interested. I was impressed with Emmett's adventures with his young friend, Marty McFly. For some reason, I felt sad when I realized that I and Miruna will leave this place when the portal returns for us. The town is very humble and nice with us. We lived in the loft above the shop.

I also hung out with Seamus, Marty's twice great-grandfather, a good fellow to hunt with on the weekends through I was relieved whenever we could split off, and I could hunt my own way. Seamus's wife, Maggie took to be good friends with Clara and Miruna. Miruna was skilled in sewing, yet she wasn't passionate for it. She is passionate with the horses we shoe, and very calm with with the donkeys as well.

Ever since we got here, she became very interested in a very big planned dream she has ever thought of. She wanted to make stables near the manor, build trails through the forest, use the money to build the stables and the trails, and make the expertise of the stables into a boarding facility for any horse, donkey, or any other equine, as long as the owners are to intend to visit every day. I was quite impressed, and we discussed the plans whenever we could, after I finished work, or on long walks we could take.

We were still undecided on the middle name for a boy if we have a son instead of a daughter. I knew we have Jacy as a first name. There were some names we have discussed, like Raymond, or Clifford, but I couldn't find the rightful name. I knew I looked a bit different. I grew a beard, and my skin got a bit tanner, darker, yet my stamina and abilities only has grew in power. Miruna told me that there are three levels. The top level are super-people which means monsters of every kind including full-blooded vampires. The second level are semi-super people like dhampirs, namely us, and meta-humans aka superheroes like Superman, or Flash. The third level are normal people like sensitive humans, natural humans, and skilled humans as well.

It's just that the categories of every level are specific to a person, like between Point A and Point B, you have traffic and stops. Miruna told me about the future grandson of Drac, and the bloodline is direct per sec, which explains why Dennis is a super dhampir while Miruna is a very distant cousin of Drac, which makes her a semi-super dhampir. For me, I theorized that my powers yet is still growing. Yes, I was made a dhampir, but which level, I do not know yet, but I will experiment to the fullest once I return to the Batcave.

I have a lot of theories to go over yet my dreams are coming true. I have a wife, and a soon-to be coming son or daughter. We are coming home soon, due to the clock of the portal. I hummed a song as I finished a delicate yet tough mobile that will hang over the crib. It contained a horse, eagle, dragon, and a set of a lion and lioness. Miruna will love it, I am sure of it. It was near to sundown as I saw something faintly flashing behind the barn through a window. I got closer, and saw a familiar sight through the woods. I smiled softly, and climbed up the stairs to the loft nearby, seeing Miruna asleep. She is awake most days like normal, but she has tiring days that leads her to sleep, and today was one of these days.

I shook her shoulder gently, "Mira, Miruna, wake up.". She opened a eye blearily, "It can't be dinner yet.". I smiled, shook my head, "Not that. We got a pickup ride.".

Mira now opened her eyes, "Where?". I replied, "Behind in the forest.". Miruna sighed, "We better tell Doc some of the truth. You know he will be suspicious of why we're packing up right now.".

I nodded, "I presumed that, we do tell the world travelers story then, correct?". Miruna gave a glance at that, and I replied, "Packing is safe for you, so I will tell Doc. By the way, look at what I made here.". I held up the mobile for her to see, Miruna gasped. "That's beautiful, proper for either gender.". I grinned, "That's what I figured. You probably want to tuck it with the blanket inside the urn, so it won't move during our trip in.". Miruna smiled, and received the mobile carefully, touching every ornament reverently with love in her eyes.

I stepped down the stairs, heading to Doc's experimenting side of the shop, calling for him. "Emmett, where the heck are you?". A squeak answered me, Emmett appearing with lopsided telescope glasses, as he held two bottles of a different chemical.

"Bruce, is it that time for dinner again? I don't want to make Clara mad again.". He asked quickly. I shook my head, remembering that day when Emmett overworked, and Clara showed up, and a mental wince as I recalled the scolding from Clara. She has a hell set of lungs for sure. "Emmett, you better set these bottles down. I need to tell you something important.". I replied sharply with a requesting tone. Emmett quickly did as I asked, and looked at me curiously.

I told him that I and Miruna had to leave, that we are actually world travelers, and that we had to keep it secret until we encounter a traveler such like us, meaning Emmett. Emmett was excited, curious, and sad almost at the same time after I told him. He really wanted to see how we travel. Miruna was coming down at that moment, carrying our knapsacks. I grabbed mine, and pulled out my treasured knife, packed it in while Miruna set hers, and went to get Gael as he's coming with us.

I was reluctant, but I suffered Doc's pleas for a few minutes until Miruna convinced me that it's for the best to assure Doc's curiosity. We set out, Doc, I, Miruna, and Gael to the forest behind us. The portal was not deep inside the forest, gratefully, as it was hovering slightly over a clearing, probably sensing that we're bringing a third being with us, so we don't have to hop or jump this time, just walk in.

Doc was awestrucked, and grinned sadly as he said his proper farewells to us, and promised to tell Clara of our leavings. I gave my hat to Doc, telling him that Jules might like to have it, and Miruna gave him one of the old recipe papers, hoping that Clara will make use of it. Miruna went in, walking Gael in, and with a wink, I went inside, the sight of Doc disappearing as the portal's darkness appeared around us. We blacked out, hearing the distinct neigh of Gael changing into a human shriek, mixing with the sounds of nonsensical laughter.


	30. Chapter 30

(Miruna's P.O.V.)

I laid upon my back, unsteadily getting up, getting a kick from the waking unborn child. "Morning to you too, little one.". I heard grunts, steps stumbling mixing with shocked gasps. I turned my head around, widened my eyes as a thought came to me. _Now I have seen everything._ Standing wobbly before me, is a strange boy with familiar eyes. He had copper skin, ash black hair, and from I could figure, he is in around 5'6" to 6", and he looks like Native American, which probably makes sense since he was born in the Old American West wilderness. His eyes are warm brown. He is clothed in a loose red shirt under a tanned leather jacket, and deep blue pants, and black sneakers. He seems like he's maybe 15 or 16.

"Gael, is that you?". I asked in surprise. Gael glanced at me and tried to smile successfully, "Yes, Miruna. It's me. Where are we?". I looked ahead, and smiled as I saw a familiar sight, with some shock to see a old landmark that has disappeared in my own time, which are the Twin Towers. Immediately, I knew we are in New York City, and from what I could see with superior eyesight, thanks to vampire genes, that we are in the early 1990s. I saw that I was animated, so in a sense, I wasn't home, but it's a familiar home I knew very much.

Bruce groaned as he joined me, now dressed in a black shirt under a cotton maroon flannel shirt, and gray trousers, and brown Chelsea boots. I giggled, "Not bad, Bruce.".

"You look really pretty in those clothes, Miruna. We are in New York, but determining by those clothes, we must be in the 1990s.". He commented adoringly as he glanced upon me. I looked down myself, and loving the fashion already, as I was feeling comfortable once more. I had a plum purple t-shirt under a cotton blue flannel shirt, and dark blue mom jeans, and gratefully, I was still in my cowboy boots.

Gael murmured, "So this is how humans cover themselves up.". I chuckled, and Bruce laughed, "Oh, Gael, we have so much to teach you, boy!". I then blinked, "Bruce, we are married obviously, but how can we explain Gael here?".

"Well, we can pretend that Gael is a cousin of mine or a brother of yours, Mira.". Bruce thoughtfully said. Gael spoke, "With deep respect, Bruce, but I saw Miruna as my savior, and since I had parents and a sibling, I could just call her my aunt or godmother, at least that's what I could understand in relations back then.".

I spoke, "Well, I never had a nephew, so this will be quite a experience.". Bruce nodded, "If Gael is your nephew, then he is my nephew-in-law.". I grinned, "Perfect! Now, we must figure why we are here besides the fact I know New York quite well.".

Bruce agreed, "Luckily, we have newspapers now, so we can look at the date, and see anything that grabs our attention.". I nodded as I adjusted my knapsack, and rubbed my belly where the child was kicking every now and then, and I smiled at my boys as we set out from our position in the borough of Queens. I whispered to myself reverently, "I wish we could find a safe place to live until we move on.". I looked up at the pristine sky as I recognized our animated style already. We're in the movie, 'We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story'. I hope to meet the famous quartet of dinosaurs soon, and their young friends. Gael would do some good for himself if he can adapt to make friends.

I chuckled to myself, a thought coming through my mind as I caught up with Bruce, while Gael was testing his legs for speed. _'Paternal instincts already, and another child on the way soon.'_


	31. Chapter 31

(Bruce's P.O.V.) -6 weeks later-

I was buying a bulk load of hotdogs and Miruna's favorite drink, and Gael's new snack, thanking the cashier as I moved out of the store, walking into the alley to meet Woog. "Alright, I got the stuff. Let's head back to the museum.".

Woog laughed as he lowered his head, "About time! I was getting hungry!". I chuckled as I put the stuff on Woog's back, holding his crest as we sauntered back to the museum. I was grateful that I and Miruna, and Gael has found a safe place to live at, and to add, many new friends as well, since Miruna's pregnancy was coming to a end, and now the child will come any day.

I just prayed that I hope the child will wait until we arrive at Wayne Manor, so Miruna won't have to be more stressed than she is. She really wants to see our child so much like I do. For now, she's keeping company with the dinosaurs at the museum; Rex, Elsa, and Dweeb. Woog and I arrived at the back door, hearing a beep as the large bay doors opened to let Woog through and in, and hearing the excited clamor and loud steps of Dweeb.

"We got the fireplace started up. Where are the hotdogs?". Dweeb happily asked. I held up the bulk load of hotdogs, giving it to Dweeb who grabbed it excitedly, "There you go. Where's my wife and nephew?". Elsa appeared out of nowhere, flapping her wings as she landed upon Woog's crest, looking down at me with a affectionate smile. "Miruna is in the sitting room, reading a book, Cecilia is keeping her company. Gael is hanging out with Rex and Louie, learning all he could from the strange slang that Louie uses.". I amusingly shook my head at that, and smiled gratefully.

I hopped off Woog's back, "Thanks for the ride, Woog.". Woog grinned, "Anytime, Bruce.". I nodded and walked on, holding the bag of the box of ice cream and Gael's new snack.

I heard Rex talking nearby. "So, chillin' means to take it easy?". Louie piped up, "That's right, Rex.". I heard Gael, "So, we are chillin'.". Louie apparently approved, "You got it!".

"Gael, there you are.". I turned around a corner to see Rex sitting with Louie and Gael sitting upon his legs. Gael smiled at me, "Hey, uncle Bruce. You got the stuff?". I chuckled and drew out his new snack which was called, 'Zebra Cakes'. He hopped off, walked up, received it with a grin. "Thanks, man.".

I shook my head, "Don't let Louie fill up your head, Gael. Sooner or later, we will get home.". I stage-whispered playfully with a stern tone. Gael smirked and nodded and walked back to the boys. I whistled lowly as I walked once more, to one of the private rooms, which was Miruna's sitting room. I saw the door open, knocked on the wood as I looked to Miruna and Cecilia, who is distracted by their books. They looked up to see me.

"Welcome back, Mr. Wayne.". Cecilia politely answered. I smiled, "Hello, Cecilia, was Miruna any bother?". I heard Miruna snort playfully at that with a hint of annoyance. My smile grew into a smirk as I winked at her. "No, sir. Mrs. Wayne was no bother at all. We quite talked a bit before we went to read our books.". Cecilia replied softly. I nodded, "If you won't mind, I would like to be alone with my wife.".

Cecilia nodded, "Shall we talk tonight after dinner?". Miruna shook her head, "Afraid not, the child is being rambunctious today.". A wince, "I mean it, little one.". A glance at her belly with amused annoyance. Cecilia smiled, "Then, I'll see you around.". Miruna nodded, and Cecilia left the room, gratefully closing the door for me as I indicated that I need privacy with my wife.

"I got your juice, Mira.". I grinned as I held up the bag. Miruna smiled, "About time. Your kid clearly needs to go to sleep.". I chuckled at that, "Well, it was your choice that you ate a bowl of sugary cereal for lunch despite being weird at the moment.".

Miruna raised an eyebrow, "Just give me the drink, and if you tease me any more, I will get you on the couch, understand?". I winced at that, "Yes, ma'am.". I drew out the drink out of the bag, and gave it to Miruna, who opened it and dunked it slowly, not wanting the child to get hiccups again. Miruna sighed contentedly after she finished it. She grunted as she tried to get up, and I was quick to help her up, and she gave a appreciative glance.

I smiled as she wobbly walked up to her window that showed Central Park. It was getting close to sunset, soon to be dinnertime. A curious look as she watched the life of Central Park, and she gasped. I went to her quickly, "Something wrong?". She looked over at me, "No, no, not that. But, look!". She pointed a finger to something in the distance. I focused my eyesight then I saw it. It's a portal, but it isn't ours. It's white with rainbow colors swirling. I exhaled, "The HQ portal.".

Miruna took a deep breath. "Do you know what that means?". I nodded, "We're finally coming home. But first, you need to eat dinner first. You need energy for any event including the way home.". Miruna agreed, and we left the room, heading to the dining room that held two different tables. A giant table for the dinosaurs to sit around while us humans has a normal table. I told Gael of the situation, and he understood. We told the others that I got a call from a old friend of ours and so we have to get a cab ride to get to our friend.

Everybody was concerned for us since our child is coming any day, but Miruna convinced them that we have to, for the child's sake. Everybody reluctantly accepted that, and we gave hugs and kisses and farewells, and I swiftly grabbed our knapsacks, helping Miruna with Gael assisting us head out of the museum, hearing sobs and cries from our dear new friends, and I bittersweetly smiled, knowing that they will remember us as we will return the gesture as well.

We got to the portal, gratefully glad to see that the portal was touching the ground yet hovering for us to get in easily without difficulty. With hopeful smiles at each other, we went in, and somehow this portal felt different, like it was sentiment to a point.

"Batfur, there you are. I was wondering where you were, then bam, I found you guys here!". shouted a strange voice excitedly. A woman appeared suddenly from a beam of light as the surroundings came to reveal a tunnel we found ourselves to be in. Miruna laughed and smiled, "Portia! I missed ya, old friend!".

Portia grinned, "Wow, you really are pregnant! How's the kid?". I spoke softly, "Our child's well and healthy.". Portia's grin seemed to grow bigger at that. "Great to hear that as I got some people who has been missing you so much already! Guys, come out!".

A bright beam came, revealing a couple of people that caused me to look between Miruna and them, realizing that I was facing Miruna's parents, and I gulped at that as some fear came to me. "Mom, Papa!". Miruna exclaimed happily as they reunited.

I almost didn't notice the other beam that appeared behind me, but I instantly noticed the voice. "You have a wonderful wife in her, darling.". I froze for a instant, my eyes widening as I turned around to see a sight I so often wished to see again, which is no other than my parents themselves, Thomas and Martha Wayne. Both of them were ageless, flawless, and clean as a whistle as there was no blood and Mother's beloved pearl necklace remained on its proper place as it always was before that day.

"Mother, Father, how..?". I whispered in amazement. Father smiled gently at me, "This portal is able to reunite long-past spirits with their living family members. I and your mother really wanted to see you again, so desperately as we have so much to talk about.". I blinked at that, and Mother came up to me, her hand touching my hand very solidly, as it finally convinced me that I wasn't in a dream, that this is actually real. We immediately had a personal, long conversation, and it gave me many things to think about. I finally heard the words I really wished to hear, and I almost didn't want them to go, but they promised that they will wait for me when it's time to go.

Miruna, meanwhile, had a exciting, and curious conversation with her parents before they left with my parents along. Gael was happy to hear that he was accepted into the family by our parents, and that Portia showed papers of Gael's adoption into becoming our son, to our surprise and shock, but we realized that our parents did this for us, so the papers has disappeared, causing Portia to explain that they have been evolved into documents that people can look in their curiosity, and never find Gael's actual birth and date, only a forged one appearing on those documents.

We also found out that Father actually gave Gael his middle name, which is my grandfather's name, 'Patrick'. Miruna loved it. Gael Patrick Wayne, our new son, and waiting to be a brother to our unborn child, since he's already a brother to Damian and the others in name, but he still needs to build relations with them. He really liked his new status, and Portia whispered something to Miruna that I couldn't hear, but Miruna gave a nod, and Portia waved to me with a wink before saying goodbye and leaving in her own beam.

At the end of the tunnel, we saw Wayne Manor, and we grinned at each other, realizing that home was only steps away from us, and with excitement, Miruna managed to run as we boys catch up to her, and then we exited the tunnel, darkness enveloping us as I saw Wayne Manor zoom down to the private living room, and then I blacked out, hearing distinct shouts.


	32. Chapter 32

(Miruna's P.O.V.)

"Miss Miruna, please wake up.". replied a gentle yet stern voice, one I instantly recognized as I mentally woke up, and sighed as I opened my eyes. "Hello, Alfred.". I found myself to be resting comfortably in the wide recliner, and saw Bruce and Gael resting upon the couch next to me. I murmured, "Where's Damian and Tim?".

"I sent them to their rooms after they found you all, and I had to tell them off to give you space to breathe, and now here you are. How's the child?". Alfred commented and asked curiously.

I nodded with a smile, "The child's just fine, giving me small kicks every minute after I woke up. Did you call aunt Disa yet?". Alfred gave a small nod, "Yes, ma'am.". I sighed, "If I know her and I do, she will be here in a few minutes.". Then I heard loud knocks at the front of the house. "That was quite fast.". I replied softly.

Alfred moved, "Please wake up Master Bruce and..". I smiled, "His name is Gael and he is our adopted son. I and Bruce will explain later.". Alfred widened his eyes slightly in surprise then nodded to show that he had guessed something like this had happened. He left quickly to greet the front door where Aunt Disa will be at. I reached over, shook Bruce's shoulder none too hard. "Bruce, Bruce, dear, wake up. We're home. We are back in Wayne Manor.".

Bruce groaned, "Did I tell you I wanted to sell this couch off? Not the most comfortable one there is in Wayne Manor.". He woke up, looked over at me. "Where's Alfred? I swore I heard his voice a minute ago.".

I replied, "He's letting in Aunt Disa. Could you wake up Gael?". Bruce nodded subtly, and flicked a finger upon Gael's face, startling him to wake up, "Where's the fire? What's happening?", causing him to move his hands in a defensive method, and his eyes darting around.

I giggled and Bruce smirked at Gael's antics. "You certainly has grown your instincts to defend yourself.". Bruce surmised approvingly. Gael grinned proudly at that. We heard footsteps, and in entered the boys, Tim and Damian.

Damian smirked, "I heard Father got you as a wife now. Must I call you Mother?". Bruce glared at him softly, "Mind your manners, Damian Andrew Wayne.". I reprimanded Bruce sternly, "Bruce, it's Damian's choice to call me Mom or not, for he has a mother already, but I'd like to think that he has two mothers looking after him now, then again, it's his choice, after all.".

Damian was surprised and shocked at my acceptance for him while Tim was grinning, "Bout time you got back. Dick and Barb was wondering when you'd get back since they had to help us protect Gotham while you guys were gone.".

"What of Bruce Wayne in these past months?". Bruce asked curiously. Tim chuckled, "Bruce Wayne and Miruna Susans were vacationing in the wilds of Fiji, and got married secretly, and now expecting their child at Bruce Wayne's beloved manor.".

I nodded approvingly, "That will satisfy most press for sure, however I have a feeling that the Daily Planet will want a exclusive.". Bruce groaned, "He better not ask for the really dangerous stuff.". I giggled, realizing that he's talking about Clark aka Superman.

"Aww, I really wanted to hear how you survived.". replied a familiar voice at the door, and I grinned, looking up to see Aunt Disa. "Auntie, I missed you!".

Aunt Disa came to me, hugged me gently, "I can't wait to see my great niece or nephew, Miruna. Speaking of, you wouldn't believe what or actually who I found.". I grinned, "Let me guess, you found cousin Dracula.".

Disa pouted at that, "Aww, nuts, you read my mind! Anyway, you must have traveled through there as he still remembers you, and Martha is missing you so much already. Mavis is grown already, and to boot, she got a younger brother.". I chuckled, "Good to hear. Any more news I should know?".

"Just that Mavis zinged with a human man called Jonathan, or Johnny for short, and that they're traveling all over with Mavis's brother for company before they get married later on.". I smiled, happy to hear that the movie went on well, with the addition of Martha, and apparently, a brother of Mavis as well. "Who's the brother?".

Disa waved a hand, "His name is Leandro; Leo for short.". I smiled, liking the name well. I asked, "You asked them to visit us, didn't you?". A sheepish grin answered my question and I rolled my eyes good-naturally.

I nodded, "Good to know that, since Papa discovered something for me, and told me to tell you both.". Bruce looked curious, "And that would be?".

"A cure for Barb's condition.". I responded hesitantly with a hopeful tone that they will get the hint between the lines. Bruce replied, "You want either one of us to turn Barb into a dhampir or vampire.".

I shook my head, "I could do it, but I am pregnant right now, and I will be exhausted once the child arrives. It's Barb's decision on her own, but whichever of you will be chosen to change her on either level of the power triangle.".

Disa widened her eyes, "That hasn't been done in centuries. Changing her into a dhampir or vampire will remove any injury, temporary or permanent, and bring her back to the woman we all miss, with some added features.".

Tim and Damian was awestrucked and shocked, and a gobsmacked Alfred that I didn't notice until now. Bruce sighed, "First things first, Miruna and I must see the nursery, then prepare for the birth which will happen any day now, and wait, and welcome our old friends. Gael, you take the third room across from Tim's room, until it's occupied?". A glance at Alfred for his answer.

"No, the room is open for Master Gael.". Alfred replied hurriedly. I nodded, and then said, "Take day by day, now what are we waiting for, Bruce? I really want to see the nursery.". I excitedly wobbly got up with surprisingly, Damian's help, smiling at him appreciatively. He whispered, "Can I hold the kid first after you guys?". I nodded subtly, answering his question, realizing that he really is getting responsible, and he wants to be recognized for who he is, not what he is. Whatever he chose, I will accept it, for Talia Ghul is his mother for so long, in birth and memory.

Bruce grabbed my other arm as Damian assisted me along, and we all walked out, heading to the nursery, with the others following us behind. I remembered Bruce's dramatic hopes that Alfred didn't do anything drastic in the nursery, and I prayed that the nursery will be something spectacular as we got closer and closer to the east wing that held everybody's rooms including my old one, knowing that I will be sleeping with Bruce forever and ever, until of course, I send Bruce to the couch if he's in very bad trouble or something annoying. I gave a thought for my unborn child. _I can't wait to meet him or her._


	33. Chapter 33

(Bruce's P.O.V.) 2 days later, nighttime-

I blinked slowly as a small smile adorned my face, reclaiming Gotham back into my protection, watching a disgruntled Penguin and his minions get into the police van. Gael stood next to me, disguised in his superhero uniform, a dark brown eye-mask hiding his eyes, as he wore a deerskin/durable Kevlar tan brown suit almost like a Robin style with accented black moccasin boots, and on his chest is his symbol; a background of a large lightning bolt in jet yellow, with a leaping midnight black horse. To my right, is the returned Barbara Gordon, renamed Batwoman, her outfit now grown to fit her with a few additions. We added a spinal brace and reinforced the suit to reabsorb shocks much like mine, just for Barb's peace of mind. She technically told her father that I paid for the surgery which explains why she is all better now.

Barbara has thought hard about the offer, and so to my surprise, she trusted me fully, telling me that I was part of her family already in her heart. Yes, I changed her to dhampir status, and to my pleasure, I was happy to see her do her old reliable acrobatic skills as she experimented on her powers in the Batcave. For myself, I tested myself to the fullest limits I could do, and to both Miruna and Drac's surprise, I was able to shift just one more time, into something we all could never imagine to see again.

My new form is a ancient creature, known as the Velociraptor. Yes, I can change into a dinosaur; a very intelligent and fast one at that. Miruna said that my scaled skin reminded her of a snake. From the spine to the tail, I had a black stripe while the main pelt is dark blue with gray markings. My eyes remained blue, but they became almost like a cat pupil with vertical slits. Drac admitted that those eyes scared him just a little bit once they were revealed. The underbelly is a cream brown, while my teeth and claws were pearl white, gleaming and sharp. I was tall as the tallest human of the world; 8 ft 1 inch tall although natural Velociraptors are much smaller and feathered.

Miruna theorized that I could take down Bane easier if I was in my new form, and it makes sense since I could vertically match up to Bane now. For Barb, she found her bat form, a wolf form, and a hybrid winged wolf form as well. Gael, my son, was happy when he found out that he can change back to his old horse body whenever he wants, yet we haven't found a name for his hero job.

I was delighted with the nursery, hearing that Shifter actually did the paintwork while Alfred gratefully picked the furniture. The ceiling adorned the night stars in a dark bluish background, while the walls were painted the softest violet with the borders a springy green, and the floor is covered with navy blue rugs and carpets over the oak boards. Alfred remarkably found my old crib, and repainted it back to teal, covered with our gifted blanket, and in the corners are a warm brown rocking chair, a giant stuffed lion, a cool blue cabinet, and Barb's old dollhouse in light red and yellow. I finally added my crafted mobile to the nursery, and I was shocked to hear that Tim put a video camera behind the stuffed lion's eyes, yet I was fully surprised when Damian put a medium chalkboard above and behind the nursery, saying that we can write down the child's name to let everybody know that this room belongs to our child.

Miruna actually cried and kissed Damian happily, and Damian actually didn't get mad or anything, since I knew that Damian didn't like to be in the spotlight, so I was impressed and proud of Damian at that moment. A beep in my headset got my attention and I put a finger to it, "Batman here.".

"Father, Mom just went into labor a few minutes ago! Alfred's with her. Hurry!". Damian replied frantically. I widened my eyes, and turned to Gael, and Barb, who looked at me already.

I spoke bluntly, "We must go. Someone couldn't wait tonight.". Gael grinned, and Barb nodded. We all left our place, heading to my car, landing with no effort, and I pressed hard to the metal, yet still watching the speed limit as we're in the city. We used the wood route, zooming through the waterfall, into the Batcave, stopping and turning off as I leaped out of the Batmobile, and taking off my mask. "Where?". I asked sharply. Tim simply pointed to the med bay up above. I grabbed the pole and zoomed up, landing with no sound as I ran to the med bay, barely noticing Damian at the Batcomputer.

I heard Alfred reassuring Miruna as she winced soundly from the contractions, and then turned the corner to see her resting upon one of the reclined beds. I called out, "Mira, I'm here.". Miruna's amber eyes opened, tears threatening to fall.

"About time. Your kid is excited to come out.". Miruna replied, a bit short of breath. Alfred replied, "Much like you, Master Bruce. I have a feeling that tonight will be quick.". He proved me right after all. Four hours had passed, then Miruna gave her final push, and our daughter was born upon April 6th, 11:27 pm. I cut the cord with my knife, and Alfred cleaned her up, and gave her to Miruna, who were exhausted yet fully awake, a happy smile adorning her face as she held our daughter. I was now able to behold her in my eyes, a breath escaping me in happiness and awe. Surprisingly, she had a full head of hair, dark brown like her mother, a button nose, and her skin is pale peach. She is healthy, 6 pounds and 5 ounces in weight. Then she opened her eyes, blinking open to reveal mirrored dark blue eyes exactly like mine.

"She looks like a perfect mix of us, Bruce.". Miruna replied lovingly. I nodded, agreeing with her. "I know we have spoken about names, but what do you see in her?". I asked quietly and curiously.

Miruna smiled as she glanced deeply at our daughter, who just closed her eyes, a soft whimper coming from her, and Miruna spoke, "I see a compassionate, smart woman who will reach the stars, she will face anything in her path.". I smiled, replying, "Jacy Tzipporah Wayne.". Miruna grinned, "A perfect legacy for our daughter.". I gently received Jacy from Miruna, smelling her wonderful baby scent, and already, I could feel that I am wrapped around her little finger. Jacy opened her eyes again, looking at me, "Welcome home, Jacy.". I whispered softly.

Damian came in, and Miruna told me of her promise, and I nodded, giving Jacy to her big brother, reminding Damian to be gentle. In all my life, I never imagined seeing my own son holding my daughter, two sides of the coin, yet connected in a bond that's just starting. I gave a thought as I kissed Miruna lovingly. _The Batfamily will always protect our daughter. I believe it._


	34. Chapter 34

(Miruna's P.O.V.) -2 months later-

I smiled softly as Aunt Disa handed daffodils to me, as I stood in my white chiffon gown with my eyemask on before the great doors of Gotham Cathedral. I sighed deeply as I waited for Shiftshine's song.

 **Somehow I know I will find a way** (The doors opened to reveal the humongous hall, the aisles filled up with superhero/superheroines, monsters, trusted reporters.)

 **To a brighter day in the sun** (I walked forward, seeing Batman at the front, in a fancier version of his batsuit, and I noticed his eyemask widening as he took in a breath.)

 **Somewhere I know that he waits for me** (I giggled under my breath as I smiled wider. Through the large windows, I can see the sun dipping, preparing for another sunset yet again.

 **Someday soon he'll see I'm the one** (I saw my boys standing beside Batman; Robin, Red Robin, and Diablo who is secretly Gael.)

 **I won't give up on this feeling** (I turn my attention upon my bridesmaids; Batwoman, Wonder Woman, and Hawkgirl.)

 **And nothing could keep me away** (I saw the rest of my family, knowing that my own daughter is being cared of Alfred back home, not wanting questions to be asked.)

 **'Cause I still believe in destiny** ( I saw the monsters; a shrunken Susan with her boyfriend, Dr. Cockroach on her right side, and Link and B.O.B. on her left side. Butterflysaurous aka Beau is outside the cathedral.)

 **That you and I were meant to be** ( I then saw Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, who is our only trusted reporters. They smiled at me as I passed them, and I gave them a slight nod to signal that it's okay to take pictures, no flash.)

 **I still wish on the stars as they fall from above** (Shiftshine was on the pew, with Canid having a guitar, and I smiled thankfully as Shifter slipped a thumbs up to me.)

 **'Cause I still believe** ( I got closer and closer, Batman subtly moving his hands nervously as he hid them in his cape, and I gave a soft chuckle, seeing Batman give one of his rare smiles at me.)

 **Believe in love** (My smile got wider, ear to ear as I heard Batman give one of his deep rumbling hums, recognizing his signs to say that he loved me.)

 **I know what's real cannot be denied** (I gave a low purr that Batman could perceive on his own, saying that I loved him in return.)

 **Although it may hide for a while** (A girl leans too far, and falls into the floor, earning a sob from the very young girl, and I stepped faster to check on her as her parents came forward. The girl got up slowly, rubbing her eyes which is leaking tears)

 **With just one touch, love can conquer fears** (I leaned down, smiling gently as I softly gave my bouquet to her, whispering to her to take care of my flowers.)

 **Turning all your tears into smiles** (The girl smiled thankfully, and surprisingly she hugged me, and I smiled, replying to her parents behind her, "You got a good daughter here. Let her find her own way.".)

 **It's such a wondrous feeling** (They nodded, thanking me lowly, and I pulled back, looking at the girl, "Just don't lean too far in the future, okay?". She nodded, a confused yet understanding look in her eyes.)

 **I know that my heart can't be wrong** (I got up gracefully, looking up to see Bruce's approving smile, and I smiled shyly as I showed my compassion. I started to walk.)

 **'Cause I still believe in destiny** (I got closer, Batman drawing out his hand to grab mine softly, and I softly grinned at him as I stepped up the little two steps to our podium before the officiant.)

 **That you and I were meant to be** (The music slowing down as Batman gave Shiftshine a side glance to stop her song)

 **I still wish on the stars as they fall from above** (Shiftshine nodded, finalizing the last line with a soft echo. Batman grabbed my hands gently together, earning me a slight giggle.)

The ceremony went well without no trouble, and we kissed passionately and briefly, knowing that Batman has shown enough of his personality. We heard cheers and clapping from the audience, then Batman surprised me by doing the spin move, then kissing me again. I saw all the couples kiss and cuddle, including some new ones. I was surprised to know that Lois is dating Jimmy, and that my son, Gael zinged with Martha and Drac's son, Leo. He looked like a 16 yr old version of Drac, despite being actually 116 years old, and he got Martha's very dark brown hair, and his eyes are a softer version of blue than Mavis's eyes are.

We denied having the traditional ride, myself shifting into my winged lioness form with Batman on my back. We disappeared into the horizon, then after checking to see the coast is clear, I gave Batman the signal that he can shift now. He got off, free-falling for a minute with me following alongside, and we traded grins as I shifted into my bat form, and Batman into his bat form. We flew in a dance that Martha and Drac showed us many days ago, and we flew up the highest we could, to the edge of the stratosphere, then zooming down, heading to a secret place that Tim had found in his journey, which is in the remote Bahamas tinier islands. With Bruce's credit card, Dick actually bought the island for us in his name.

We landed quite gracefully and happily as we shifted back to normal. Night has already fell, and with our super abilities, we made a hut quite quickly and effectively, and soon, we were left to ourselves in total privacy, as Bruce's paranoid worries disappeared to my relief. Only a thought came to me before I lost myself to paradise. _I definitively found my happily ever after, found where I truly belong, with a new family, a husband, and wonderful friends. I am home at last._


	35. Chapter 35

_**(Sunrise's P.O.V.)**_

 _ **Many things intertwined within the next year. Many couples got married; Dick and Barbara, Gael and Leo, Mavis and Jonathan, Shayera and John, and Lois and Jimmy and a few others as well. Quite a few people went to adopt kids including Wally, Denisa, and Diana. For Miruna and Bruce, they were surprised to see that they were expecting once again. Tim playfully pointed out that it must have been the secret paradise as they spent there for almost two weeks with visiting the Manor every morning, and returning to Paradise by afternoon, so Jacy had been fine with the routine. As for Alfred's bet with Shiftshine and J'onn, the duo won, and the consequence was to have Alfred to order special root beer in his name, then the duo delivered the load by beam into the private kitchen of the Watchtower.**_

 _ **Anyway, as time went, they were surprised to see that Miruna's having twins. Again, they didn't want to know the genders. Only on Lindsey, Miruna's mother's side of the family had twins, but only rarely. Upon the end of the pregnancy, the couple welcomed the newborns, a daughter and son.**_

 _ **The daughter took to have Miruna's amber eyes, received Bruce's black hair, and her skin is a pale olive. The only peculiar feature she had was that she had a birthmark on her underside of her neck, which looks like a raven. She came to be known as Ella Jacqueline Wayne.**_

 _ **Their second-born child, the son took to have his grandmother's cinnamon brown eyes, received his other grandmother's light brown hair, and his skin is peach tan. He was to be known as Samuel 'Sam' Emmett Wayne. The whole family loved them from first sight as the parents did, and Jacy were a bit wary but she took to like them well enough.**_

 ** _Batfur and Shiftshine knew together that the newest generation and so on will make the world a better world like they and their teammates do, and they will continue on. I trust you, my warriors. Make this world one of the best I want to see. Live the fullest to Life, Miruna._**


End file.
